


The End of Our Beginning

by laadychat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Non-Canon Relationship, Slow Burn, War, Zutara, kinda graphic but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Two children, lives completely turned upside down due to war, found themselves working with each other to end it. A rebellion, started by the very son who was thrown out of his home, reaches it's momentum when a waterbender joins.A moon, created by two dragons, two souls tied by faith and duty, by promises of protection and love. Will they be able to finally put an end to it all?
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Toph Beifong & Katara
Comments: 98
Kudos: 260





	1. A moon, two dragon

She understood war before she should have.

She remembers her tribe shrinking and whenever Katara asked about the missing people, she was always met was sad smiles.

That's when she learned to stop asking, that those missing will not be returning.

She remembers a time their homes were made of ice and the softest fur - a time before tents. 

A time where she would visit her friends in other parts of the South Pole.

It was when she stood outside Bato's tent, from the harsh whispers of her father, that she was able to put a word to it.

_War._

It was because of _war_ that her people were disappearing, why her mother was gone. Why her friends weren't visiting. _They were all gone._

She went and asked what war was to Sokka and when he wrapped his arms around her, explaining to the best of his abilities, Katara understood one thing.

She _hated_ war. Hated what it was doing to her home. Sokka didn't believe her when Katara vowed to bring an end to it.

Katara will make sure the war ends and she will bring her people back.

-

Katara knew blending into the Earth Kingdom territories was going to be hard. Her skin, the color of her eyes - it gave her away. She was using this fact for her benefit at this moment but she didn't realize she stuck out _this_ much. It was her plan to get captured by the Fire Nation soldiers, but she didn't expect them to catch onto her so quickly.

Running through the near-empty streets, Katara ducked into an alley when she heard the pounding steps of her pursuers closing in. Taking a moment to gather her breath, she stepped deeper into the darkness.

"Water peasant, come out. We just want to play." A cruel voice, filled with sick sweetness, called out. Holding her breath, she pressed herself against the wall, her quicken heartbeat nearly drowning out the shouts. Willing herself to resist the urge to snap his vocal cords, if only to knock him down a peg. But they couldn't know how much she could do, not yet. They had to think she was weak, unable to protect herself. If they knew how strong she was, a master of her elements, it would turn eyes towards her tribe. The North wouldn't be considered - they've been out of the war since the beginning and they would prefer to keep it that way.

Katara _understood_ this, but it didn't stop the bitterness clawing her throat whenever she thought about her sister tribe.

The alley she chose was a dead-end, just how she planned. She spotted a bottle near her foot and kicked it slightly, knowing they would hear it, wanting them to hear it.

"We found you, little girl." The voice sounded closer, and as much as she hated to seem weak, she hunched her back, chin pressing against her chest. Faking the scared look was harder than she thought – it took everything in her not to wipe the floor of them, show them what a water masterbender was able to do.

Even if it were four of them against her, she could have taken them down easily.

She heard them stalking closer and when one of them stepped into her line of sight, she didn't need to fake the shiver that ran down her spine. Those eyes... they were so cruel, so monsterous, she thought about abandoning her previous resolute. Ditch her plan of being captured and wipe the floor of them. And this man, she was sure he was whom they warned her of against. 

_Lao Ji._

"Well, look who we have here. It's too bad the Firelord wanted her unharmed." He barked out a laugh, and Katara flinched, cowering. "She's pretty easy on the eyes for a water peasant."

"Spare me, please." Her voice trembling, she pressed herself against the wall. "I'm no one important."

The man in front of her snorted as he lunged and grabbed her arms, her head slamming against the wall from the force. "We know who you are, whore. If I had my way..." he paused, leaning back to rake his eyes over her, his lips pulled back in a sneer.

 _I will kill him,_ Katara swore to herself. _He will die by my hands._

He jerked her away from the wall and shoved her towards the other soldiers, another bark of his sharp laugh escaped his lips when she nearly tripped. "Tie her up. She can't bend well but we're not going to take any risks."

She couldn't help the satisfaction that was growing in her - her plan was working just fine. They didn't have the slightest clue. Glancing back at Lao Ji, she spat in a moment of deviance, her spit hitting his feet. Snarling, she tried to struggle through the binds, not to actually escape but to make it harder for them to contain her. Even if they thought she was defenseless, she would rather die than have them think she was compliant. As she was thinking about biting one of her capturer's hand, she felt fingers tangle themselves in her hair and cried out in pain when her head snapped back forcefully.

"Fire Lord Ozai wants you unharmed but some things can go… unseen." Lao Ji growled in her ears, the first in her hair tightening. Katara whimpered and sagged, claiming defeat. Her acting must have been enough, for the Firenation soldiers released her, the smug smirk growing on his face. But he didn’t realize what position he put himself in.

Curling her fingers, Katara took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly, feeling her chi searching around her until it reached its goal. Ducking her head to hide her face, she felt the wash of his pulse run through her. She followed the ebb and flow, determined to make her presence discreet. Just as he started pulling away, Katara balled her fist, satisfied when one of the arteries in his heart thickened.

When they shoved her into a wagon, she allowed herself a grin. They wouldn't tract his death to her, but he would die by her hands, just as she vowed.

She needed more information on the royal family, on the family who started all of this - what better way than to head straight to the capitol? After she heard the Fire Lord was rewarding her capture, she couldn't believe the opportunity it provided her.

So she planned and now, now her patience was about to reward her.

-

They held her in the palace prison, away from any other prisoner. Food and water were withheld from her for days but this was something she was prepared for. But then on her fourth day there, a plate of something she didn't recognize was pushed through her cell.

"Don't do anything stupid - we don't have to feed you." The guard in front of her cage grunted, eyeing her warily.

"Not like I can bend," Katara muttered, grabbing the plate and without hesitation, shoving the food in her mouth.

Katara knows when she hears an opening and when the guard made a sound of confusion, she sat the plate down and sighed. “I’m the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe – there was no one to teach me.” She finished bitterly – though this wasn’t the entire truth. There wasn’t anyone in her tribe to help her but that all had changed the moment she found Hama in the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom.

With her, she learned the ways of the South, learned her history and now, one more waterbender of the Southern ways was walking around this world.

“I can barely lift out _water._ ” She continued then decided to finish the rest of the meal. She didn’t know the next time they would feed her. She would be able to tell if they poisoned it - one of the tips she learned from her teacher.

“My mother said the water benders from the southern tribe were some of the most powerful benders, next to the Avatar.” The guard confessed softly, and Katara grinned humorlessly at that.

“I wouldn’t know. My people are almost gone.” Katara whispered, the sadness in her voice genuine. She pushed the plate back. “My people are dying and we don’t even know why.”

She turned around and faced the guard. Most of the ones she met only sneer at her but this one, she could see the internal struggle on his face and this made her curious. She knew the firenation only hired benders as guards – was this man forced into the position? His eyes though... they didn't seem like the eyes of a firebender.

Meeting her gaze, he quickly looked around before leaning in closer. “My name is Kiu.”

Lips curling, Katara gave him a curt nod. “I’m Katara, Kiu.”

She saw his gaze flicker and just as she was about to speak, he spoke. “This war is meaningless, Lady Katara.” Kui began and this caught Katara’s attention. That and the simmering anger she heard in his voice. Furrowing her eyebrows, Katara leaned away.

“We fighting a war that has torn this whole world apart and it needs to stop. Lady Katara,” he lowered his voice and Katara was surprised. Was it some weird thing they do here in the capitol – why was he calling her Lady? She also never expected the guard that was posted in front of her cell to not be loyal to his leader. It was bordering treason and it made Katara wary. Was he sent here to act like a friend of hers? To get her guard down only to do what then? 

Especially what he said next, her questions only increased.

“The Fire Lord might believe you can’t bend well but I know who you are, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Chief Hakoda and Chieftain Kya.” He whispered in what sounded like awe and at that, Katara narrowed her eyes and realized that flash in his eyes from earlier was _recognition_. “I know you’re a master at your element. I didn’t believe it when that bastard Lao Ji said you couldn’t bend and that you didn’t fight back.”

She can tell from his intense and sharp gaze that she wouldn’t be able to fool him. When she was first thrown in here, the guards from her capture acted as if this man in front of her was unintelligent but just by looking at him, she knew they were wrong.

Realizing it was pointless to deny it, she stood up from her position. Pointless because she knew the way out of this palace from when they first brought her here. Even if this guard is a firebender, she is confident in her abilities to easily subdue him. Standing up to her full height, she faced the man and tilted her chin up. “Who are you?”

He stepped closer and Katara raised her eyebrows when she saw the admiration shining in his eyes. “I am Kui, son of Zhao, Lady Katara. Many of us – even here in the palace, would like to see the end of this war-“

She took in a sharp breath. “Zhao, as in _General_ Zhao of the Firenation?”

There was hesitation from him and Katara stepped forward and she raised her hand. If his father is that man, she made a mistake. _She should have stayed silent._ “I will only ask you once more – is General Zhao your father?” She lowered her voice, feeling the anger rising in her.

The guard closed his eyes and nodded once, before dropping to his knees, to her shock. When his head rested the ground – Katara scoffed in disbelief.

“His blood runs through me but he will never be my father. The man who raised me is Admiral Aojan, an honorable man. And I swear to you, Lady Katara,” he lifted himself off the ground and without meeting her eyes, bowed from the waist this time. “I will help you escape from here. You’re one of our only hope in stopping this war.”

Taking in the information that was provided to her, Katara mulled over it. She heard of whispers – firenation citizens wanting the war to end, gathering to rage war from the inside. Admiral Aojan, she's heard stories of him. How he never laid harm to the cities we was sent to take, always made sure to protect those from the harshness of his nation, behind the back of the Fire Lord. But if was Kui said is right, then did that mean Ozai wasn't aware of the actions from the passing admiral? Believing Kui was a gamble – one little mistake and Katara could be trapped forever or quite possible, killed.

“Rise,” she stated, watching him closely as he straightened his back. “How could I trust what you say is true?”

“I swear on my honor, Lady Katara.” He said, resting a hand on his chest. “I am not the only one here who wants to help you succeed.”

“You must understand my wariness, Guard Kui. It’s hard for me to trust the words of a Firenation guard.”

He nodded at that, determination set in his jaw. “I understand, m’Lady. I will prove to you that my words are true.” He held out his wrist and when she looked closer, she saw a tattoo of a moon – and when she studied it further, it was a moon created by two dragons.

“If someone shows this to you, know they are believers of you. And they will do their best to protect you.”

 _I’ve seen that before,_ Katara thought, her thoughts immediately going to an earthbender she met.

Before she could ask any more questions, the sound of footsteps approaching had her quickly walking back against the far wall. Immediately, she hunched her shoulders in, slid down against the wall, and pulled her knees against her chest.

She looked over to the noise and noticed the way Kui held himself now – gone was the serious look of his and in its place was a man she would have deemed as a lowly guard.

In came the royal family and Katara felt her blood boil as Fire Lord Ozai sneered at her with open disgust.

“A water tribe peasant, the last of her kind. This is your destiny, my children.”

She barely stopped herself from lashing out, but she bit her tongue. She could tell this man was cocky – and she would make sure to use this against him. The girl with him laughed, agreeing with her father

But the royal family was a member short - which only proved the whispers she heard. The whispers of a banished prince.


	2. The Illusion of a Prize

Katara knew the only reason she was being held in the palace prison is because she was a _prize._

It was to show that Ozai, that bastard, was showing everyone how powerful he was. That it was because of _him_ that there was only one Waterbender from the south left.

That he's 'winning' this war his nation started.

She never knew she could hate someone so venomously before. 

It was after a week of her arrival that she asked Kui about the banished prince.

"His highness had been away from the palace for five years." He started and right away, her interest was piqued. Not because of how long his banishment was but because of the way this guard addressed him. Every guard she met would only address the prince as 'disgraced prince', no longer crowned for the throne.

Kui was loyal to this prince.

"Why was he banished?" She asked, sitting cross-legged as she faced him.

"Prince Zuko stood up for a group of untrained soldiers and the Fire Lord deemed it disrespectful. An Agni Kai happened and for refusing to fight, Prince Zuko was declared dishonorable and was then banished." Kui answered, shaking his head when he finished. "It was... not a pleasant sight to witness, Lady Katara."

Taking in this information, she nodded after a moment. It made sense somewhat - Ozai was known for his ruthlessness. Of course he would send a troop of untrained soldiers to fight the war. "So Ozai banished the prince because he didn't agree with murdering a group of Fire Nation soldiers."

"More or less."

"But," frowning, Katara stood up, narrowing her eyes at the guard. "Even while being banished, surely there'd be word of the prince's whereabouts. He is alive, Guard Kui?"

She's heard whispers of the banished prince, stories of the reasons why he was forced out of his home. Some even say he was sent away on a quest to regain his honor - though she was never sure what the quest was.

No one ever seemed to know where he was. Some say he boarded a boat and sailed for the south sea, others say he traveled north. None ever say they saw him.

Which made no sense to Katara - even though he was banished, surely someone would recognize the prince who was in line for the throne. However, the stories were shifting to a different tone when the waterbender got closer to the firenation. In the Earthkingdom, it was anger over the firenation and at least one less royal to worry about. There, words leaned more towards the prince's death. But before she got captured, she heard murmurs of the fire prince bearing a mark, a burn, made by Ozai. She knew of firenation folks who were angry with the firelord, who believe this war has done no one good. Outraged over their boys and girls learning _combat_ bending before their teen years and are sent off when they come of age.

Here, people believed that the prince was alive and will come back to take the reign back from the rogue tyrant.

But if that would be the case, would she be able to call the prince an ally? Would he agree to her call of vengeance? 

"Do not answer that, guard. I reckon that there might be ears listening. Besides," Katara lips curled as she tapped her chin. "I rather like the thought that a banished prince coming back to claim the throne keeps Ozai up at night."

Kui seemed to find the amusement with what she said, letting out a laugh as he nodded. "The Fire Lord actually sent a group of soldiers to look for him. But Lady Katara,' he straightened up. "The prince is not an enemy of yours."

Katara raised an eyebrow at this confession. It was odd, what this guard declared. She assumed Kui was loyal to the prince but to say he wasn't an enemy of hers?

The only ones who aren't her enemy are those seeking to end this war. But what would be the point of knocking Ozai off the throne only to have someone similar take over? If Katara had her way, there wouldn't _be_ a royal family. 

Also, hearing this from the guard answered her question, much to her amusement.

Was this prince part of the group Kui was a part of? It was the only thing that made sense - why else would this guard be loyal to a banished prince? Why else would Kui way what he said? 

Katara has seen the way some villages were on the outskirts of the Firenation - she wouldn't be surprised if a rebellion from within occurred. While she was there, it reminded her of her village - young kids and older people. Hardly anyone near her age were seen and that's when she was told by the bitter elders;

They were all sent to a rich man's war.

But of course, when she was near the main city - everyone agreed that what the Firenation was doing was _right_.

She'll need to meet this prince before deciding on her next move.

"Guard Kui, the full moon is two nights away." Rolling out her shoulders, she let a smile slip on her lips. "I don't plan on being held back."

He nodded, the side of his lips curving. "I promised to help you out, though I assume you wouldn't need it." 

She let her silence be his answer. 

"Lady Katara, on the night of the full moon, someone will come and break you out. But for now, I must go get your meal." With that, he bowed, heading out.

Kui was right - Katara knew she was strong enough to break out on her own. With the Firelord thinking she was weak, she would have the element of surprise on her side. 

Plus, firebenders were weaker doing the night.

She knew she was taking a bargain, talking to the guard the way she was. But he was respectful to her, rather scornful the way the others had been. And even when she felt the water in the air, all around her, his heart was beating rather normally. He spoke no false.

Or he's really good at lying.

But considering how he's the son of one of the most infamous generals, yet is tasked with watching over a waterbender had her confused- wary if anything. Why wasn't he on the battlefield with his father? Or was he an interrogator, meant to get some information off of her?

However, that marking he showed her... it wasn't the first time she's seen it. It was on the people that have sheltered her, that have protected her when doing so could lead them harm. 

It was for this reason that she thinks Kui isn't an enemy. Surely, with the way he was feeding her, the way he would sneak her water, he was trying to keep her strong.

So she speaks to him respectfully, continues to ask questions, probing for more information of the royal family. 

The next evening, the fire princess came to her cell, sneering about the greatness of her nation. But even as she spoke, Katata could tell this girl was smart. She recognized the psychological ways of trying to get her to falter, having been taught the signs prior to her journey.

"You'll live here for the rest of your miserable life." She spat, nose in the air as she turned to walk out.

Katara remained in her hunched position in the corner long after she left - one could never be too cautious. It wasn't until she heard the clearing of Kui's throat that had straightened up.

"Waiting for this person to show up and break me out better be worth it, Kui." she said drily, scowling as she stood up.

It was clear that the fire princess was whom Ozai was grooming to take over. The way she spoke - believing wholeheartedly in the war, that the Firenation was superior - it oozed with bloodlust.

Which ironically sadden Katara - the girl seemed to be the same age as her.

"Guard, was she always like that?" She turned to face him, frowning. 

Kui sighed, looking back at her sadly. "I've only been here for two years, m'lady. As far as my interactions with her, she hasn't been very merciful." 

_Merciful_. What a strange word he used. To hear this in reference to the girl only fueled her anger towards the royal family. To _Ozai_ , specifically. It was clear where the princess got her attitude from.

"Tonight will be your last night here, m'Lady," Kui started, nodding his head, eyes steeled with determination. "You are our hope to ending the bloodshed Sozin started, what Ozai continues."

The lack of titles wasn't lost to her and it was still odd to hear this from him. That whatever organization Kui was a part of was _watching_ her, keeping her safe. She already knew she was going to have a hand in taking down the tyrant but having others believe in her as well? But as determined as she was, Katara knew she couldn't do it alone, which is why she decided to wait for whomever Kui talked about.

If she could get in with this group - which is starting to sound more like a rebellion against Ozai, she could get people to help her take him down. 

For the world, for her tribe.

For her mother.

-

The next day, Kui told her a bit more about it. From her understanding, it consisted of people from all over the world. He wouldn't tell her the name though, explaining that saying such out loud was dangerous but assured her that by tonight, the rest of her questions would be answered.

Answered by the one who'll be coming tonight.

Kui wouldn't tell her who it was and by the time the moon rose in the sky, she debated about whether or not to doused him in water. 

"Just a few more minutes, m'Lady." He mused, bowing his head slightly when she huffed.

Taking a deep breath, Katara willed herself to be calm. She decided that she could stand to wait a few minutes. But a few minutes is all she's willing to spend, for by the time the sun chases the moon, she will not be behind these bars.

"Guard, will you be joining me and this mystery person then? I can't imagine Ozai being merciful when he realizes I am no longer here." Hands on her hips, she narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't dense, if Ozai couldn't find her, he'd take his anger out on Kui. Katara couldn't have that on her conscience. 

He nodded, a sharp dip and rise of his head, his smile humorless. "I don't plan on dying soon and I long to see days of peace."

Strange, how a man like Zhao was the father of Kui. Katara has run into the general a couple of times(a couple of times too many by all means), and this man in front of her didn't resemble him at all.

Her thoughts halted when the door across the hall opened. Throwing the guard a quizzical look, she quickly turned herself around, facing the wall behind her. 

Was this the person Kui talked about? But to be able to walk in with no sound of trouble beforehand? Only a guard or royal member was capable of being here.

"Kui, it is nice to see you again." The voice rang out and Katara didn't understand. She's never heard that voice, not within these halls, and nearly ruined her ruse by turning around. Hunching her shoulders, she closed her eyes.

"Prince, the pleasure is all mine."

 _Prince_? Was he speaking about the Fire Prince? The one banished, casted out of his home-

The door of her cell creaked open and she decided that she would not look small in front if this man. Rolling her shoulders back, Katara stood. Turning around slowly, her eyes caught the man- the _prince_ and leveled him a look. 

She was the daughter of the chief and that was pretty damn close to royalty. 

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Chief Hakoda and Lady Kya." He stated, voice deep and Katara had to restrain from the shivers that threatened to run down her spine. 

What she expected was some snide comment, some belittling of her roots, her heritage. What she didn't expect was the prince going down on one knee, bowing his head - a sign of respect she's come to associate with the land of Agni. Eyebrows raised and baffled by the display, Katara remained silent, watching as the man stood. 

A firenation royal bowing to a water tribe daughter.

He then bowed from the waist, palms against each other in what she recognized as _Water Tribe._ "I am Zuko, rightful heir to the crown, son of Lady Ursa." _Son of Ozai,_ she wanted to spit out but remained silent. "I am here to get you out of prison and ask you to join me in taking down Ozai, in ending this war my forefathers started."

Katara had thought that the prince was involved in this rebellion however him coming here person to seek her out hadn't crossed her mind. 

"Prince, how could I believe you to stay true to your words?" She decided to finally ask, voice sharp, icy, like the home she left behind. 

"Lady Katara, this war shouldn't have occurred in the first place and I wish for the world to see peace again." He started, standing tall as he addressed her. "Ozai must be forced off the throne and Azula cannot take over."

This much, she agrees. The war will never end while those two remain in power. But that goes along ways from trusting this man. Trusting that if she helps him to the throne, she hadn't betrayed her people, betrayed the world.

"Show me it." 

He raised an eyebrow, silently asking for her to explain.

"The moon, the dragon." She said, gaze never wavering.

He nodded his head, understanding flashing through his eyes as his hands lifted to tug down his shirt. And there, right above his heart, was the blue and red dragons, circling each other in a loop.

"Lady Katara, I'm Prince Zuko, leader of Lotus Dragon, the rebellion against Ozai."


	3. Hidden Card

War affects everyone - _especially_ the _forgotten_.

The Firenation promised it's people fame and glory, promised to rid the rest of the world from the 'savages'. But even as strong as the propaganda was, the truth always shines through. And when it hits home, it hits _hard_.

These people aren't fools, they knew how much the war was affecting everyone. It's all an illusion, this whole 'spread the ways of the firenation to the world' message. They knew it meant total world domination, that the firelord wanted to wipe out the rest of world.

What were they suppose to gain? _The curse from the spirits?_

There's unrest because they're just so _tired_. So many lives were lost and their families received nothing. Just a 'they participated in a good deed' medal and that was that.

But it was the returned soldiers that haunts their lives. They speak of what they witness, they weep at what they've done. They explain the cries of those imprisoned, away from their bendings, away from food, away from _life_.

This war was lost before it began.

They're _angry_. Angry that their brothers and sisters died because of the greediness of those in power. Angry that the money that's stripped from them in form of taxes was going towards a cause they gain nothing from. Angry that every year, the crops are wilting, the classroom sizes are shrinking, that now wherever they go, they're _hated_.

So it began - the rebellion from home. But they had to be smart, they had to move fast and quietly. The Air nomads were gone and the Southern Water Tribe was nearly completely wiped out. They need to do something before their sisters in the north face the same fate. 

Before the fall of the Earth kingdoms.

They started small, gathered just enough to start moving foward. But soon, it had a reach post across the globe.

In order to move forward, though, they needed an insider.

It just so happens that the founder was _perfect_.

-

As unfortunate as it is, Ty Lee knows people underestimate her.

That doesn't mean she won't use it to her advantage. Even her friends don't expect much from her.

No matter how much it hurt, she would use this against them.

Which is why when a messenger boy came up to her blushing, they believed her when she said it was just from another suitor wanting to court her. They believed her when she giggled and pressed her palm to her cheeks.

Besides, who would think Ty Lee, friend of Princess Azula of the fire throne, would betray Firelord Ozai?

So she left them while they were snickering, bounced her way out of the room and towards the front gates.

It's not like she was completely lying though - the letter was from someone who seeks to court her.

But it wasn't the reason for the letter this time. Humming, she slipped into the litter prepared for her. Despite being hidden away behind curtains, she still had to maintain her facade, this movement rested too much on how she handles herself. 

The fire nation's most prized prisoner - the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe - had escaped a few nights prior. Even the guard, the son of General Zhao, had disappeared too. Some say he helped her escaped, others whisper that she had taken him as hostage.

(Though, Ty Lee knew Zhao didn't care about his son.)

The whole palace was on locked down for ever since. Today was the first day anyone into the palace. 

While she was there, she was able to speak to some of the guards - a little girl charm and they were tripping over her feet to tell her everything. 

Sometimes, she felt bad about going behind her friends' back, using them to get the information she wants. But then, they'd say some comment that'll bring back the rage, the disgust she felt for what the Firenation has done to the world. 

Azula sometimes scares her and Ty Lee was afraid she might slip up in front of her supposed friends. But then again, Azula just thinks Ty Lee is just good at flips and being pretty.

So even if she scares her, her hatred of Ozai and love for her nation overrules everything else. 

Hopping off the litter, she thanked the driver and walked off towards her destination. Walking in the house, she let the first genuine smile she felt all day graze her lips as she caught sight of the man.

They were partners in the rebel base but they are courting each other.

Hearing her, he turned to greet her and she had to stifle her laugher once seeing the exasperated look on his face. "Aiko, it's always a pleasure to meet you." Ty Lee spoke, pressing a soft kiss on his cheeks when she got close enough. 

Aiko let out a sigh before turning to her with a fond look. "They're both here and I bet you're going to like her."

Raising her eyebrows at that statement, Ty Lee was curious. The way Azula had described the waterbender, it wasn't flattering.

Being royalty really got to her head, Ty Lee thought as she followed Aiko and a servant to a different room. It was cleared to her that Azula didn't think highly of anyone else besides herself and her father.

The servant, a quite earthbender they saved from a firenation soldier raid, created a tunnel leading downwards

Once they were a good way in, the servant, Li Jie she remembered his name being, closed the entrance and Aiko created a little ball of flame. 

"Azula said she was pathetic - couldn't even stand to look at her properly." The acrobat broke the silence, wondering how this new member of their organization was like. She knew that she had to be good for Zuko to personally break her out of the palace prison.

"If she wasn't a waterbender, I would have thought she'd be a firebender," Aiko snorted, shaking his head slightly. "Ever since she's joined us here, there hasn't been a dull moment."

They fell quite when a door came to view. The two people standing guard nodded at them before opening it, revealing a couple of people, one a man and the other a woman.

The woman was standing in front of the man, hands on her hips while she was glaring at him. The man, on the other hand, had his hands raised in a sign of surrender, an amused look across his face. 

Ty Lee made up her mind right then - if anyone had the guts to stand up to Zuko, they had her respect.

Their entrance alerted the other two of their arrival. And when the waterbender's gaze locked with hers, Ty Lee couldn't help but realize just how wrong Azula was about her. 

Moving her gaze to the familiar face, a grin broke. "Zuko, I'm glad to see you again."

"Hey Ty, how have you been?" The prince replied, standing up and making his way to her. "Everything all right?"

Nodding her head, she pulled him into a hug. She knew the work he was going - it wasn't easy to gather support for a rebellion. Especially firenation citizens. It was always nice to see him, just to make sure he was alive and well. 

Breaking away from the hug, the acrobat turned to the other guest and bowed in the manner Zuko taught her was Water Tribe. "I am Ty Lee, head of the rebellion base here in Caldera City." 

Raising up to her full height, she had to fight the urge to squirm when those piercing gaze was back on her. But instead of responding, the waterbender remained quiet. How'd Azula get her so wrong?

Then with a startling clarity, she realized why. This girl had to hide her true self - no way would they let her live it they knew even half of what Ty Lee knew about her.

She glanced at Zuko, wondering what exactly she should say to break the silence. But all he did was shrug and leaned back against the wall. Keeping the sigh she felt bubbling from her throat at bay, she was about to break the silence when the waterbender stepped forward, something resembling a smile on her lips.

"I am Katara of the Southern Water Tribe-"

"Master Katara," Zuko interrupted, deadpanned and seemed unfazed by the glare that was thrown in his direction. 

"And as much as I appreciate the bowing gesture, that is the style of the North. At the Southern Tribe, we do things a bit different." With that, Katara stepped forward and clasped Ty Lee's arm, guiding her to do the same. "This is the Southern way, Lady Ty Lee."

"Ty or Ty Lee is just fine, Master Katara." Ty Lee confessed, slightly awed by this girl in front of her. 

She didn't tell her to drop the title but somehow, that made the acrobat respect her even more.

"Ty Lee, Prince Zuko, and Master Katara, since you three are here, mind I suggest a little planning?" Aiko piped up for the first time since opening the doors. 

Nodding her head, the gymnast followed Aiko and the others to a another room connecting this one. "I would say find a really great earthbender."

"I agree," Aiko stated, looking around at the three of them, his lips set in a firm line. "Prince Zuko is one of the most powerful firebender, and Master Katara is the best waterbender there is. You'll need to add an earthbender to your main group, Prince Zuko."

Rubbing his chin, Zuko sat down on a chair. "I was planning on going to Gaoling - I heard about a very good earthbender there."

As they all figured out the details of their next destination, Ty Lee noticed the thoughtful look on Katara's face and asked if something was wrong.

"Not at all. I was just thinking about how we'll need a great strategist. And," Katara's lips curled slowly and the acrobat realized then how much she didn't want to be on the waterbender's bad side. "I know just the person."


	4. Coy and Desire

He has heard the stories about his newly sworn-in member. Whispers about the last waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Chief Hakoda and Chieftain Kya.

But as much as he heard, he had to give her credit - Ozai and his followers had vastly underestimated her capabilities. They’ve taken every bender from her tribe, how would she learn bending without a teacher to guide her? 

So just as Zuko predicted, the Fire Lord kept her in the palace, where other Fire Nation nobles could mock her. 

But before he could get a hold of her, she had been captured - something that surprised him immensely. A girl who was able to elude any attempt of capture was suddenly in the hands of Lao Ji. It didn’t make sense to him but her being in the capital city made it easier for Zuko to get to her. So when he asked her, he didn’t think the respect he had for her could increase.

Agni, was he wrong.

“How did you know that they wouldn’t kill you?” How did she know Ozai would do such a thing? The man was never great with his impulse irrational decision - he could have burned her on the spot.

In regards to the question, Katara couldn’t help the smug smile that spread across her lips. There wasn’t much she knew about Ozai but from the rumors and whispers, she knew enough to know he didn’t want her dead. Why kill your prize?

“The Fire Lord is a very prideful man, I knew he would want to display his barbaric skills for the world to see. And to humiliate my people at the same time, what better way than to keep me nearby, in public to be mocked at?” Katara raised an eyebrow, her gaze trained on the book in her hand. It was something she thought would be the case and once she overheard a couple of soldiers talking about, she made her move. Ozai's cockiness was starting to get through to his head and she's heard he was starting to target his own people.

It wasn’t the only thing drunken soldiers exposed.

And Zuko knew she was right - killing her wouldn’t have brought Ozai the satisfaction he craved. His father was a twisted man, driven by his selfish desires, the bloodthirst of war, the richest it brought him.

“I heard Lao Ji had passed on,” she said, but the sparkle in her eyes made him think she already knew. “What did they say caused his death?”

Katara had to know something - the quirk of her lips, the way the light was reflecting in her eyes, there was no mistaking it. But who was Zuko to deny her an answer? “Heart attack is what the doctors said.”

“Interesting, how a strong, healthy man had died from such a tragedy.” She chuckled, raising her eyes to lock with his. It wasn’t like she was trying to hide the fact that she had something to do with it. She was saying this, almost like a warning to Zuko. She still didn’t completely trust him and wanted him to know that if he ended up betraying her, it wouldn’t end pretty for him. It's been too long since she had someone she could potentially call and ally. And the prince of the very nation she wanted to end? She'd be crazy to completely truth him.

The way she spoke, it caused a shiver to run down his spine. Despite her words, he knew she found it anything but interesting. He thought it was odd, Lao Ji didn’t seem like the type to suddenly succumb to something like a heart attack. And since no one had brought up his passing, Zuko only assumes that she somehow had a hand in it.

Considering how discreet she had been, how careful she was before, this piece of information she decided to reveal was deliberate. She _wanted_ him to know. It was like she was warning him - if he was to cross her, she could have a hand on his death just as discretely as Jao Li’s was. He wasn't surprised she didn't trust him, what reason has he given her to?

Knowing Lao Ji the way he does, Zuko can only say he had it coming and felt no remorse, no sympathy. He's been trying to figure out a way to get him out of the play with little luck and now he was dead, it made things easier for him. Lao Ji was an evil man, his death wouldn’t be missed. But since he had passed away days after meeting Katara, he had to marvel at her skills.

His uncle did say that the benders from the South Pole were one of the strongest - almost in par with the Avatar.

She would definitely help end this war, Zuko was certain. And he was curious, what could she do? What was the extent of her bending capabilities?

The North Pole refused to participate in the war, to align themselves with him if push came to shove, even if meant the possibility of total annihilation to their sister tribe in the south but this was something he kept from Katara. She had to have been there if she learned to bend, right? Maybe she already knew.

But he couldn’t focus on them now - if they refuse to fight, Zuko can’t do anything about them. The only thing he could do is be grateful at least one place was able to remain untouched from the fires of his land. He had to shift his focus else to start gathering a group.

Katara watched Zuko, curious when she didn’t see an ounce of anger or disgust. Lao Ji, despite how terrible of a human he was, was a firenation soldier - shouldn’t Zuko be upset with her that she kills someone from his nation? Plus, she wasn’t innocent - she’s taken lives, it was how she managed to survive as long as she has on her own. Katara knew it put people off when they found out, wondering how this soft-hearted woman with healing hands from the south was able to draw blood.

Instead of all that, what flashed in his was _awe_ and _respect._ It’s been a while since someone stared at her with such admiration and it was doing things to her. Her eyes were drawn back down to the book when he moved away and a wicked idea formed in her mind. As casually as she could, she laid herself on the bed, spreading her legs. She might not completely trust him but she would admire an attraction.

At the moment, they were preparing to leave Aiko’s place and head out towards the Earth Kingdom. Zuko knew of an earthbender there, one of the best he’s ever seen in the city of Gaoling. That and he had also promised her if he was to make any official move, she would accompany him. Crossing her would result in just as much of a disaster as crossing Katara would and Zuko would like to see the day he could end this war.

He also trusts this girl because she was the one who alerted him about this waterbender near him.

From what Ty Lee said, the palace has shifted its focus from inside the city to its neighboring nation. Leaving his homeland now was the best chance they would get. 

“We’ll be heading for Gaoling tomorrow.” He glanced over, raising his lone eyebrow when he caught sight of her. She was sprawled out on one of the beds, her attention focused on the book in her hands. And without his permission, his eyes were glued to her legs. She was wearing a Firenation garb - the slit in the skirt showcasing how well sculpted her legs were. 

“I met someone there and she had the same marking that you do.” 

He snapped his gaze from her legs to her face, and he had to hold back a grimace. He needed to get a hold of himself - he will not disrespect her. Clearing his throat, he turned around. He also wasn’t surprised she caught on to that. “She was the one who told me about you.” 

_Caught him,_ Katara smirked. She had glanced over when he had first started talking and just as she had planned, she caught him looking at her exposed legs. Slowly putting the book down, she sat up, swinging her leg over to the side of the bed, spread apart enough that her legs were seen.

“So what am I like, part of some super-secret gossip?” She brushed her hair over her shoulder as she locked her gaze with his, leaning over the side a bit, her smirk growing when she saw his eyes flash.

To Zuko, there weren’t many girls who would challenge him so confidently like this. Many still treated him like a prince and were terrified to anything in his presence. 

But not her. Not Katara.

And it drew him in, like a birdmoth to a flame. She was much like her element, quickly adapting to their situation. But it was like Agni blessed her with the passion of a firebender. He needed to pace himself. This partnership was new, he didn't want to get it messy so quickly. But if she was in the mood to be playful, he wasn't going to deny her that pleasure.

“Who wouldn’t want to talk about an amazing bender?” He smiled lopsided, crossing his arms over his chest. “I have people tell me about anyone who the Fire Nation would consider as a threat and you made it up there right next to me and the Avatar. _They_ don't know that, yet, at least”

A strong waterbender from the South Pole would surely get on his father’s nerve and Zuko would love to see his face when Katara released her full wrath. He wasn’t going to stop her.

“Avatar? You know who the Avatar is?” Standing up, she slowly made her way to him, a frown replacing her playful smile. She hadn’t heard anything about the Avatar one her way to Caldera City. If anything, the guards all talked like Sozin had killed the Avatar during the Air Nomad genocide. Though how the spirits haven't cursed the Fire Nation for that baffled her - one element, gone. Would they ever see an airbender again?

As much as he hates to admit it, he doesn’t know who the Avatar is. If he did and was able to get them to help him take the throne from Ozai, this war would surely be over much sooner. With the Air Nomads gone, the next in line would have been born from the Water Tribes. And as much as Zuko had hoped, Katara wasn’t the Avatar and who knows what cycle they’re on now.

Shaking his head, he sat down on the chair near him, looking up at her as she walked over. “I don’t and we’ve been searching for years. We can’t rule them out - the Avatar cycle hasn’t been broken.”

Nodding her head, Katara came closer to the prince, her steps slow and deliberate. She was disappointed that Zuko didn’t know who the Avatar was but brushed it off - she was having something else completely different on her mind now. They'll find the Avatar. She's learned is that destiny had a funny way of manifesting and Katara was certain about one thing - it wasn't an accident her and Zuko are now partners in this war. If they're on their way to meet this powerful earthbender, it's only a matter of time before an airbender joins their yank. and wanted to see how far she could push him.

A slow smile graced her lips, feeling oddly powerful.

When she stopped, she was standing only a few steps away and Zuko had to focus on his thoughts. Once again, he caught his mind wandering to her, his gaze lingering a bit too long. Maybe it was the steel glint in her eyes, the way she held herself, but something about her was pulling him in.

He’s seen many beautiful girls but none were like Katara. 

“Well, I’m flattered the Fire Lord thinks so highly of me,” she rolled her eyes, resting her hands on her hips. Her gaze found his once again and had to restrain her self - he was staring at her so intently and it shot a hot streak down her body, pooling right at her navel. 

“And what about you, prince?” Her voice dropped an octave, watching him shiver and just _knew_ it had nothing to do with the chill in the air. 

“What about me?” He muttered and leaned back in the chair. He knew exactly what she was asking but if she so clearly wanted to trek along this path, then Zuko would be doing it just as equally.

She stepped closer, her hair falling over her shoulder. “Do you think highly about me?”

 _Beautiful and deadly._

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

The spark in her eyes blazed and he held his breath, knowing that this was an unmarked territory they were about to cross. But he doesn’t know how far it was going to go, if this was just a one-time thing. He could feel the tension in the air, nearly ridding him of air.

He had to force the air back into his lungs, his eyes trailing over her slowly, before making their way back to her face. She was stunning and Zuko doesn’t know how long he’ll survive with her looking at him _like that._

“Are you being coy with me, prince?” Her voice was soft but it didn’t hide the power behind it, and he had to hold back a groan. She was close enough now that if he reached out, he’d be able to pull her close. And spirits, did he want to.

He let the silence speak for him as he gave her a rogue grin. 

She liked the fact that he catches on to her quickly, there wasn’t any surprise or confusion with him. And when his heated gaze trailed all over her body before locking gaze her, she wanted to jump him right then and there.

Katara was a confident woman - she knew exactly what she wanted and spirits help those who get in her way of it. And Zuko would give her anything she asked at that moment, waiting for her to make the next move. 

Then she closed the gap, putting a knee on his thigh as she leaned in, gripping his chin with one hand while the other pressed against his chest. And he almost lost it right then.

He raised his hand and placed it on her hips, a cocky smile gracing his lips. Having her this close, he could smell her and she smelled _divine_ \- it took everything in him to not close the rift between their lips. The way she was staring at him as if she could devour him whole, wasn’t helping his mind think straight. 

Katara leaned in closer, her lips only a hair span away from his, her seductive smile only dragging him closer to the edge and he could feel every breath that escaped those sinful lips.

Just as he was about to throw caution in the wind, she pulled away completely, so quickly that it took him a few moments to realize she was no longer on his lap. Throwing his head back, he let out a low groan. 

Katara was going to do it - she was going to kiss him, to hell with what anyone else would think. Though she doesn’t know what would happen afterward, she honestly didn’t care but just as she was about to show him just how much she wanted him at the moment, she felt movement coming towards them. And if she was being honest, she didn’t care if they caught them in the act. But she wanted to mess with Zuko, wondering how much she could tease him. 

She saw the glare he threw at her and she all but smiled innocently when they heard a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Katara called out and he scowled at her when he heard the underlying amusement in her voice. It was Kui who opened the door and Zuko stood up straight, determined to at least look like the waterbender didn’t get him all bothered. _Blocked by my own guard._

“Are you two ready to go? The merchant is leaving in a few minutes.” Kui said, bowing before heading out and closing the door. 

Just as the door shut, the chief’s daughter turned around towards the prince. “Well, prince-” 

That was as much Zuko let her get out before closing the space between then, backing her against the wall, caging her. He leaned down until their breaths mingled. Taking a moment to stare at her tempting lips, he then gripped her chin much like she had done to him before and tilted her head up. “You’re playing a dangerous game, waterbender.” He muttered, so close to those lips he wanted to claim.

With that, he quickly stepped away, grabbing the bag he prepared and slipped out of the door.

Katara, left in the room to stare at the prince’ retreating back, realized some things. For one, she _wanted_ the prince. 

And what the hell has gotten into her?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated, my homies. Hope you're staying safe and healthy!  
> also, i haven't written a sexual-tension type of fic in forever, please bear with me here!


	5. Cruelty of A King

A few days into their trip and the gleaming capitol was long behind them. The merchant was able to hide them in his cart and she didn’t understand how exactly they passed the city gates until Zuko gave her a smug look. He told her that many citizens of the Fire Nation didn’t approve of what Ozai was doing - they wanted this war to end. But it wasn’t until they were making their way out of the capitol when it really made sense to her. 

Though as much as she supports their rebellion against the horrendous fire lord, it surprised her that many Fire Nation people wanted this war to end. And not because any decent person would want to see the end of this war but from the information she was able to gather on her independent travel, they were benefiting greatly from it. When she brought this up to Zuko once they were safely on their way towards the colonies, he explained how only those closest to the capitol were the ones reaping the fortune. That’s where the propaganda is the heaviest, he mentioned, and that the further areas of the nation still tell tales on how the world was before Sozin took over. It was then Katara understood for she saw these villages, saw how hostile they were to those in power. 

“It’s usually in these villages that Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai picked the soldiers. The richer the family, the less chance they have in being recruited to the war.” He grimaced, leaning his head back against the wall of the wagon. They were currently sitting around it comfortably, not having to worry about another checkpoint for a day at least. 

She hummed, looking over at him curiously. “I’ve been to a couple of these villages. They were actually nice to me which didn’t make sense considering how obviously water tribe I am.” 

“Must be your charm then,” he made eye contact with her and winked. _So sly._ “These villages remember what it was like before Sozin’s selfish desires uprooted the peace of the world. They remember how strong of a bond the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe had.”

This wasn’t surprising to her - her grangran told her how between the two poles, her tribe always had a better connection to Zuko’s homeland. And Sozin used this connection to decimate the majority of her tribe.

“My grangran told me about it. The war broke out a year after she made it south and within that year, she said they started getting suspicious about how distant Sozin was and having had no contact from friends in the Air Temple.” Katara started, a sigh escaping her as she recalls the events Kanna recounted for her. “They got word from a merchant in the Earth Kingdom that the Fire Nation started attacking villages but since there wasn’t any hitch between my tribe and your nation’s trading, they didn’t worry too much.

“Then suddenly, they got a letter. It was Sozin, explaining how he wanted to come by to apologize for the fact that he hadn’t visited in a while. The chief at the time was my great-grandfather and he had a solid relationship with the Fire Lord so he didn’t think Sozin would bring the fighting to our land.” Her tone was bitter and she scowled, remembering the pain in her grandmother’s voice. 

“That wasn’t the case, huh?” Zuko asked softly and Katara couldn’t help the dark laugh that escaped her lips.

“An understatement, prince.” She flashed him a humourless smile before glancing away again. “They were finishing preparation for his arrival when one of the men at the port spotted ships. And it was clear these ships weren’t the normal ones the Fire Nation uses when they came before. By the time they realized war was brought to their shore, there wasn’t enough time to establish a solid fighting front. The attack lasted two full moon cycles and by then, all the benders of my tribe were either killed or imprisoned.”

The silence following was heavy - her mind wandering back to the grave expression of her grandmother and the Elders of her tribe. To suddenly go from a bustling cities to only a handful of families was devastating and Katara vowed to bring the greatness they once had back. 

“I heard that the Southern Water Tribe was the biggest of the two poles and that it was beautiful.” Zuko muttered and Katara could feel his gaze on her but she refused to meet them. “I wish I could have seen it.”

Chuckling, Katara stretched out behind her, finally meeting his eyes. “You and I both. So why don’t we end this war as soon as possible and get my tribe back on its feet?”

He nodded, throwing her an apple from their stash of food. “Once I claim my rightful place on that throne, the South Pole will have the Fire Nation’s full support.”

She felt the side of her lips twitch, tilting her head as she ate the fruit. “What an honorable and handsome man. Your wife is a lucky woman.”

He raised his lone eyebrow, a playful smirk on his lips and she was intrigued. She knew there was a possibility no one was waiting for him when he nearly kissed her earlier but surely someone as handsome and as powerful as he would be betrothed at the least. 

“Are you already proposing, Master Katara? I should say, I’m flattered.” 

How was it possible for him to be so serious and talking about honor and the next, playfully flirting with her? There was so much about this man she didn’t know and Katara found herself _wanting_ to know more about him. She wanted to know this man who has turned against his father and created such a sophisticated rebellious group that stretched as far as the walls of Ba Sing Se.

Leaning closer to him, a slow, sultry smile spread across her lips as her hair fell over her shoulder. “Surely, I wouldn’t take that honor from you, my prince.” She ghosted a finger across his jaw, enjoying the jump in his pulse as she made contact. “I’ve always dreamed of a prince proposing to me.”

She was being reckless, openly flirting with this man in front of her. Something about him was pulling her in, keeping her from stretching a distance between them. For the first time in a years, it felt like she could actually act her age - instead of fighting, she's flirting with a handsome man. And when she locked her gaze with his darken eyes, she felt pride swell in her chest. This was quickly becoming her favorite hobby - watching the strong banished prince lose a bit of his control.

He grabbed her hand as she made to move it away and brought it higher, kissing her palm slowly. _Tui and La, he'll be the cause of my sweet death._ "You must excuse my lack of gift then and allow me to make it up to you."

She would willingly kiss him right then - the way he was looking at her like he could devour her was making it hard to think of anything else.

As she was about to pull away, his other hand came up, gripping her chin to stop her from moving away. He looked absolutely predatory and it _spirits,_ the things it was doing to her.

Her breath was ragged and it took her a moment to get her mouth working once again. Dragging her gaze from his eyes to his lips, she pressed a hand on his chest. "How do you plan on doing that?"

His wicked grin had her breath hitching and her mind went blank as he ran his thumb against her bottom lip. "Be a good girl and you'll see."

His voice was rough, an octave lower than usual and a shiver ran down her spine, the tingling feeling pooling at the base of her navel. For the first time, Katara realized she wanted to _listen._ Which floored her - she has never allowed any man to tell her what to do.

And she very much wanted Zuko to tell her what to do.

"I've never been good at listening." she murmured, locking her gaze with his once again, her heart pounding at the desire blazing in his eyes. It was something she was finding addictive - she wanted to see how long it'll take him to snap, to throw his restraint out the wagon. 

Suddenly the hand gripping her chin entangled itself in her hair and he yanked her head back, his nose running alongside her throat. Her breath stuttered when she felt his teeth scrape against the junction between her shoulder and neck. "Well, little waterbender," he growled and it took everything in her not to push herself into his lap, to capture his lips in a kiss. 

She was almost embarrassed by the whimper that left her throat, but it was completely forgotten when he sunk his teeth in her skin, right in the spot that had her legs trembling. “We’ll have to change that, don’t we?”

And _fuck,_ did she want to.

Before she could ask him to show her exactly what he meant, the wagon came to a stop and he quickly pulled away, moving his hand towards his hidden swords. She was tempted to call the ocean towards the reason that caused his to pull away. 

As slowly as she could, she moved back, her hands moving towards her water canister but when a series of knocks were heard, Zuko had flashed her a grin before he was suddenly in front of her, caging her between his arms. “Don’t worry, little waterbender,” he purred, the wicked grin growing when she held her breath. “We’re not done here.”

And he was gone, quickly dashing out of the wagon, leaving her both frustrated and _excited._ This game of rabbit-mouse and deer-cat was thrilling, nothing like Katara has ever had the luxury of participating in before. 

The prince was intriguing to her. The way he would playfully tease her, the way he would engage in conversation with her, the way he valued her opinion or the way he _respected_ her - it was differently from the way the men viewed her in the north and her trip to the Fire Nation capital. 

He was captivating and she was determined to see the end of it.

But she wasn’t beyond torturing him as well.

-

He was silently grateful for the interruption - he was sure Katara was going to say something to him that would completely snap his restraint. 

This was something new to him. He was always able to control himself, was never so straightforward with his interest in someone. But the way she would look at him, the way she seemed to say just the right things, it allured him to her. She was an enigma, something that was capturing his attention so intensely, he’s wondering why it took him as long as it did to get in contact with her, to ask for her help in ending Ozai’s reign of terror. 

He glanced over his shoulder once he heard her moving and had to clench his jaw for surely it would have dropped at the sight of her. Clearly, she wouldn’t want him to have all the fun - she was indeed going to torture him, tease him as much as he was doing to her. Her hair tumbled in front of her as she made her way off the wagon, the tunic of hers low, much lower than they were a few minutes prior. 

And her legs, _Agni._ He could have sworn she was wearing sweats but she had now opted them out for leggings that hugged her sculpted legs so snugly, it took everything in him to rid the thought of how it would feel to have them wrapped around him. Her gaze flickered to his when she stepped off and the mischievous glint in them let him know he was going to be utterly and completely _fucked._

“Your Highness?”

Snapping his head back to the reason why the wagon was stopped, he quickly schooled his expression, hiding his grimace when he caught the amusement on Kui’s face.

The guard wasn’t travelling with them and if he was standing in front of him now, it meant only only thing.

“I take it that the tunnel was successfully created?”

Kui nodded once, looking around once before he took in a deep breath and getting in a stance, creating a staircase leading downwards that was similar to the one he experienced back at Aiko’s place. The sharp intake behind hand had him realizing one thing - he failed to inform Katara that Kui was not a firebender, despite who his father was. 

Kui’s mother, to the extent of his knowledge, was someone from the colonies, as surprising as it was to Zuko when he first found out. Zhao was a very arrogant man, he believed the Fire Nation was the best nation and everyone else was below them. But Kui told him how he hardly saw the man but every time he did, it was always with disdain. Zhao believed his son was a nonbender but due to his status as admiral, Kui was able to get a job at the palace. Turns out, his mother was born from both a fire nation father and an earth kingdom mother. Since he spent most of his time with his mother, she knew his bending and kept it from his father. She even made sure he was able to properly train under a master - something Zhao would definitely kill them for. 

And one day, when Zhao was drunk, he had told Kui that if he was an earthbender, he would kill him with his bare hands. 

It was then that Kui vowed to bring his father to his knees.

Then word had reached Zuko, about an earthbender born to the admiral, who’s anger and compassion would be a great help to ending the war. Of course, he was surprised to hear such a thing and to hear it was _Zhao’s_ boy on top of it? 

Zuko could relate - his father practically threw him out, sent him on an impossible mission because he spoke up against the bloodshed, the unnecessary violence. And it took him awhile to realize why he shouldn’t be afraid of his father.

His father was _terrified_ of Zuko.

Why else would he throw him out over such a small thing? Why else would he challenge a _13 year old kid_ to a death match? 

As he came to understand, it was also the day people of the city were beginning to doubt their Fire Lord, angry at him for harming a child. So really, Ozai had created his downfall. And what better justice would there be than have the very kid he threw out overthrow him in a coup? 

Not only to be overthrown, but to also have the majority of his nation fighting to end this war he continues? 

And Zuko _will_ see it to that, mark his word.

“That makes a lot of sense.” 

The whispered mutter of the waterbender drew him away from his thoughts and he glanced over at her. They were in the tunnel, the merchant having departed from them before they had entered. He raised his eyebrows at the understanding shining in her eyes.

“What?”

“Kui,” she waved towards the soldiers ahead of them. “I couldn’t figure out why the son of a Fire Nation general was just guarding a weak, defenseless waterbender at the palace instead of being on the front lines of the war.”

A short laugh passed his lips. “You are far from weak and defenseless, Katara” 

She rolled her eyes at him, a hand on her waist. “Ozai didn’t know that. But I also noticed his eyes didn’t resemble the usual gleam of a firebender, him being an earthbender makes sense.” 

“Aye, Master Katara,” Kui spoke up, turning his head towards them slightly. “I didn’t want to mention it out loud at the palace in case we were overheard.”

Katara hummed in understanding and Zuko picked up where the guard stopped. “There are rumors spreading that he helped in your escape, labeling him a traitor.”

The idea was Kui’s. They had corresponded soon after Katara was thrown in the palace prison and Zuko knew Kui was a very smart man. Zhao realized he couldn’t bend and didn’t think too much of him afterwards. But not Zuko, he knew just how much the guard was capable of.

“I’m assuming its your doing?” Katara raised an eyebrow, her gaze locking with his once again.

“Kui’s idea, I just helped execute it.” 

“What a humble prince.” There was something in the way she said it that made him wish they were alone, that Kui wasn’t just a few feet away from them. Her lips curled in a cunning smile and ran her fingers down his arm before stepping away. 

“Since Zhao is your father, Kui,” her sharp stare moving away from him. _Spirits_ , could he drown in them. “This would bring some question to his loyalty.”

Zuko wasn’t surprise she was able to understand the reasons so quickly - he learned long ago not to underestimate the women dedicating their lives in fighting this war. And he found that he enjoyed talking to her, getting her opinion on things. Already, they have shifted some pieces of their plans around due to her suggestions - he believes the spirits have sent their blessings in the form of this waterbender. 

“That’s what we’re going for, Master Katara. I want to bring that man to his knees and what better way than to have his loyalty and honor questioned by the Fire Lord himself?” There was amusement in the man’s voice but Zuko could hear the carefully veiled contempt as well. He knew Kui would want to distance himself from Zhao as much as possible and he couldn’t blame him. 

“If Ozai starts questioning the general, he will soon start to question everyone near him who claims to be his supporter.” She tapped her chin, glancing at him with a calculating gaze he has come to associate her with. “He’ll be suspicious of everyone in that palace - it’ll be utter chaos. But you will need someone to take the fall first, preferably someone who is loyal to Ozai instead of one of yours.”

With a jolt, he realized what she was getting at. If Ozai turns on to one of his loyalists, he would start being suspicious of those who surround that person. The further he gets from those supporting Zuko, the easier his acceptance of the throne would be accepted.

“I can tell he’s already unraveling, an arrogant and disdainful man such as he is bound to break. I am more concerned about your sister, prince.” She frowned, hitching her pack higher on her back. “Since you’re banished, isn’t she in line for the throne? You would have to go through _both_ of them. What is your plan?”

She was right, between Ozai and Azula, his sister was more of a pressing concern in regards to the throne. Ozai was vicious, not caring how many lives were taken for the sake of his bloodthirst. But his sister was not only merciless, but she was very cunning. She is able to take down cities and villages in ways even his father hadn’t dreamed of. And Zuko knew, as he laid low for the past few years, building this rebellion, Ozai was grooming Azula for the throne.

But like father and daughter, Azula would do anything to get that crown. She would even go as far as staging the Fire Lord’s death in order to achieve her goals. He had to end this war before it got to that. If Azula becomes Fire Lord, there wouldn’t be much hope for the rest of the world.

In all honesty, he didn’t know what he was going to do about Azula at the moment. Zuko knew in order to gain his birthright as heir to the throne, he would need to either have his banishment revoked. Or challenge either Azula or Ozai to an Agni Kai for the throne.

“If I may have a word, Prince Zuko?” Kui said, pausing in his step.

Zuko nodded.

Kui bowed his head before pulling out a parchment paper. “I received this letter right before I journeyed to you and I was told not to pass it to you until I can ensure your safety. It is from Raikun.” 

This wasn’t strange, it isn’t the first time a letter has reached him from the palace. But rarely does he ever get one from the agriculture minister. Holding a hand out for the letter, Kui placed it in his hand before stepping back. Thinking better of it, he held it out to Katara.

She took it without question and he held his palm up, lighting a small flame. She glanced at him briefly, curiously tinted in her gaze but she gave him the opened letter without reading it first. Holding the flame close enough to read without it catching fire, he quickly scanned the document.

Only for his heart to drop.

"Zuko?" he heard the waterbender call for him softly and he took a deep breath, feeling the anger in him growing, expanding in his chest, threatening to consume him. What he read was absolutely horrendous and whereas he already didn't have a good impression of his father, this surely has made this view so very much permanent.

Lifting his head, he searched for her gaze, her starling blue eyes having been something that anchored him. Straightening his shoulders, he passed the letter to her. "We need to take Ozai and Azula down before the next summer arrives."

"What does it mention, Your Highness?" 

This time, he didn't have to answer. The air surrounding them went crisp, the sudden drop in temperature nearly smoldering out his lit palm. When she exhaled, her breath was seen, small flakes making an appearance before they fell. 

"Sozin’s comet arrives next summer." The tunnel was cold but the shiver that ran down her spine was not due to the cold. Her voice was cold, low enough he swears it could have enough power to grip a man's heart. "He wants to use it to completely obliterate the Earth Kingdoms. Once they fall," folding the paper, she handed it back to the prince before turning to face Kui. "The North Pole will follow and the Fire Nation will win." 

_Just like the Air Nomads._

"How far is Gaoling?" 

With a small jerk of prince' head, Kui began leading them forward once again. Looking the water tribe girl's grim expression, Zuko wanted to wipe it off. But instead he sighed, following the guard's lead.

"If we can make it to the next village and buy komodo-rhinos, we'll get there in two weeks." Zuko muttered, his lips tucking into a frown. 

"Well prince," she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Let's go get you your crown and end this meaningless war."


	6. Burning of Ice

A week after they started traveling with the kimono-rhinos, they stopped in one of the villages to stock on supplies and gather any new intel on the Fire Nation. The news they received surprised them, even if it was something they spoke about before.

Azula, who hasn't ventured out of the city since the family trip to Ember Island a few years back, has left the nation in order to pursue the waterbending woman. Zuko realized that the stakes to get to Gaoling had now risen - as fast as the rhinos were taking them to the Earth Kingdom city, it easily gave them away to any soldiers who happened to stumble upon them. They had to start going through tunnels now - or lay low until Azula has moved out further into the Kingdom than they have.

"Why don't we head into the nearby forest? Since there's water everywhere there, I'd be able to protect us there better than underground." Katara muttered, hands on her hips as she glanced around the room. Traveling under the earth unsettled her. It wasn’t a pleasant experience at all.

They found shelter in one of Zuko's contact's house. A short grey-haired man who worked in a restaurant with a small but cozy home. Katara was curious as to how Zuko came to know this man. He didn't look like the type to participate in a rebellion - just a normal man leading a normal life. And he didn't look like someone from the Earth Kingdom either, but the way he was speaking, the way his home is set up, the way he dressed, makes her think he grew up here.

But if Katara didn't know better, she would have thought he was from the Water Tribes.

Who was Katara to question those involved? She just appreciated having a decent place to sleep on besides the ground. Though, there was something about the way he was acting towards her that felt oddly _familiar._ He looked like someone she knew but as the picture started clearing up in her mind, her companion interrupted her thoughts.

"The woods would be a safe bet," Zuko nodded, rubbing his chin as he glanced over to his friend. "Do you know how far away Azula is?"

"Rei mentioned she left the nation only a week prior and she was on those new tanks, Prince Zuko. My thoughts are that she will be here by the time the moon is full." The older man grimaced. "The villages she already visited have talked about her being terrifying but as far as I know," he turned to Zuko, bowing slightly before continuing, "she hasn't been able to tell who is helping you. But what I am concerned about is that she has mentioned you specifically, my Prince, and people are becoming suspicious. Many thought you were dead but with Azula mentioning your name, they're thinking otherwise now."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at this. His sister is extremely smart, she wouldn't do something like this, overturning stones and having people think he is alive. Especially with how many are dissatisfied with his father's actions, knowing Zuko is alive would have people hoping he would eventually take over. This isn't something that would benefit Azula.

The only reason she would be doing this is if there was an ultimate motive and those gains are worth more than what she might lose.

"There's a reason why she's doing this - do you know who is with her at the moment?"

"What do you mean?" Katara glanced at the fire nation prince, her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you think would be the reason she's spreading this message of you?"

He knew his sister, how cunning she was. It has been years since he laid eyes on her but even then, he knew how good of a manipulator she was. With spending all this time by Ozai's side, being groomed to take over the throne, he knew she only perfected her skills.

But just as she was growing up as the heir of the throne, Zuko himself learned the tricks and psychologies of war.

And there's only one reason he could think of for the reason that Azula would be asking for him.

"For years, no one was able to confirm they've seen me. Many already assumed I'm dead and quite frankly, this narrative was able to benefit me and put Ozai at a disadvantage - the Fire Lord sent his son on an impossible task and once getting word of his passing, the Fire Lord hasn't done anything." He responded, pondering further the reasons why Azula would be trying to change this.

Katara has only met the princess once and she wouldn't like to run into her again any time soon. But within that brief moment, she understood that the girl was extremely perceptive - it'd be harder to move around the world with her searching for them. So if Azula is saying she's looking for _both_ her and Zuko, she's associating her escape with Zuko.

"She's associating you with me. And if more people think _you_ might have had something to do with my escape, they could probably start to think you're a traitor. That or by having people assume you're actually alive, more people will be out the lookout for someone who could potentially be the banished prince." Whether this might help them or not, she wasn't exactly sure. But the more she talked, the more this all made sense to her. Labeling Zuko as a traitor would mean that he would have a harder time claiming the throne, capturing the Avatar wouldn't be sufficient to go back.

"Mako," Zuko turned to the owner of the home, straightening his shoulder as he faced him. "Start spreading the reason for this burn on my face to the colonies - those there will start spreading it to both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. If words spread fast, Azula will be met with hostility and people, even if they are scared of her, will be less likely to provide any information."

Katara raised an eyebrow, wondering what the reason behind the mark on his face is. But she kept her lips shut about it - Zuko has been on the run for this long with success, she trusts his judgment by this point. And even if other people knew about it, she would prefer to hear this story from his own mouth.

Besides, she had a pretty good idea about the story behind it.

"Yes, Prince Zuko. And as for those who are with Azula, only one of the men is ours." Mako mentioned, bowing his head once again, pulling a scroll of paper from his sleeves. "Lai is with them but don't expect much communication from him in a while, Azula would notice if he's corresponding with us. But so far, those who are with you have been interrogated by Lai only."

Nodding his head, Zuko turned to Katara, a frown present on his lips. "You think the woods are our best bet, right?"

Katara hummed in agreement, walking over to the table holding the map of the Earth Kingdom. "The path I took before I got captured in Tasonu was through here-" she pointed to the route she took, showing the stream she followed. "But because I'm a waterbender, they're expecting I would stick close to water. Little do they know," she mused, looking over to a nearby plant. Holding up her hand, she smiled humorlessly as she bent the water from the plant. "There's water everywhere."

The more Zuko traveled with her and the more he learned about her abilities, the more his respect for her grew. There wasn't much he knew about the waterbenders - since the North kept to themselves and the South was nearly extinct, all he was taught while he was at the Fire Nation about them was minimal. They were known as just savages - the lowest of the low.

He knew they were far beyond the Fire Nation in advancement and had Sozin not started the war, the Southern Water Tribe would have been leading the world with their inventions.

"Master Katara," Mako called out as the waterbender placed the water back in the plant. "Are you from the North Water Tribe or the South?" He asked, eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

The said woman chuckled, seating herself down on a nearby chair. "You tell me, Mako. Where do you think I'm from?"

"Southern Water Tribe - _Saino pio._ " Mako answered without hesitation, holding his hand out, staring at Katara with such an intense look, Zuko felt himself stand on edge. And the language they spoke in- It was in a language he never heard of and when he turned around to face his companion, he was floored by how expressive she was.

He has never seen her look _this_ open before.

" _Pio langnu."_ She whispered, stepping closer until she was within reaching distance to the Earth Kingdom fellow, her eyes glistening. She hasn't heard those words since she left her tribe - and she was expecting people to be ignorant of her people's ways, much less know how to _greet._ And with the greeting only spoken by a handful of families.

Families close to the chief.

Mako took in a sharp breath as he clasps one hand on her arm, the other on her shoulder. Zuko watched, wondering how exactly Mako knew which pole she came from but he didn't want to speak up just yet. The moment in front of him looked intimate, something special and he didn't want to interrupt it. 

"The chieftain's daughter," the man breathed out, pulling back with a slack jaw, dropping down in a bow but in a style Zuko has never seen before. "You have my full loyalty, _sa langnu._ I welcome you to my home."

Katara took in a shuddering breath, her eyes trained on the bowing man and she placed a hand on his head. "Raise, _sa pio chme,_ and I thank you."

The familiarity of the way he treated her, the way he addressed her - it all made sense to her now. He is from the Water Tribe, but he was of a family from an Earth Kingdom descend. Mako’s family was one of the only families who weren’t completely Water Tribe, but they were treated and seen as equal to all the other families.

Especially since he was close to her father. 

“You know each other?” Zuko asked, leaning back against the wall as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He never mentioned to Mako who Katara was - how was he aware of who her father is?

Mako turned to him, nodding before facing the waterbender once again. “Master Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda and Madam Kya. I was very close to her father and was part of the fighting crew. After a bad storm, I was separated from the fleet and been in this village ever since.” 

Zuko didn’t know very much about Mako - he had just known that this man would lie his life down than betray him and that had been enough for him. He’s slightly disappointed in himself for not learning more about the man before now. “You were part of the Water Tribe warriors?” 

“Yes, Prince Zuko. I was one of the two right-hand men he had - Bato being the other.”

“Mako's family was one of the most respected families in the Southern Pole. They are equivalent to what you know as a noble, prince.” Katara spoke up, giving the older man a soft smile, something Zuko has yet to see on her face. They’ve only been traveling with each other for a short amount of time but in that time, he has witnessed much of her expressions.

This was new and he wanted to learn everything he could about her. 

“My, you’ve grown so big.” Mako chuckled, patting Katara’s cheek before returning his attention back on the map. “I wanted to make sure it was you, _sa langnu._ You look so much like your mother.”

It wasn’t the first time she’s heard such a claim - many people of her tribe have always told her this. And as much as she found it as such a blessing, it was becoming stifling. It almost felt like they weren’t looking at her as _Katara_ but as a copy of her mother and with that, came expectations.

Zuko watched his companion carefully, his interest spiking when what Mako said seemed to have her walls coming back up again. This was something he would bring up to her later - maybe after this war is behind them. He knew her mother was no longer with them, that the Fire Nation was responsible for her death. But he didn’t expect how much she would shut down from the mention of her mother.

Katara could tell Zuko had questions, especially after the way she had to hold back from grimacing at Mako’s comment. It’s not that she didn’t want to be compared to her mother, spirits, she thinks it is a blessing. It was a bit of her mother she would be able to carry around, something the Fire Nation wouldn’t be able to take away. And she knew Zuko was aware as to why her mother no longer walks on this planet but at the moment, she didn’t want to dwell on it. In the future, when being vulnerable wouldn’t harm her, maybe she’ll tell him. But for now, all she wanted to do was get to the Earth Kingdom city, find his earthbending friend, and bring Ozai down. 

“Do you think Azula would assume we’ll stay away from the waterways?” She looked up, frowning thoughtfully when her eyes locked on Zuko’s. “Do you think it’d be safer to be near them instead away?”

Scratching his chin, Zuko looked over at the map, his eyes wandering around their surrounding areas and the route they should take. “How about being near it where gathering water wouldn’t be hard but far enough she won’t find us there?"

Nodding her head, Katara began trailing a way with her finger, starting from the forest entrance near them. “This would be the fastest way, then. If we can hurry along soon, we’d make it there in less than a-” Snapping her head up, Katara whirled her gaze towards the front door and immediately, Zuko grabbed his sword.

He doesn’t know why she suddenly stopped or why her hands were crawling towards her waterskin but he knew when she poses like that, eyes narrowed, lips tucked in a frown, whatever was coming closer was not friendly. He still had no idea how she knew whenever someone was around but right now was not the time to be asking her such questions. 

“Mako,” her voice was sharp, icy, and Zuko had to suppress the shudder threatening to wrack his body. “You didn’t tell us you were having company.”

“I’m not expecting anyone, chieftess,” Mako whispered, turning towards the door, spreading his feet in a stance he recognized from Katara.

“Can you tell who it is?” Zuko muttered, moving closer to Katara, gripping the hilt of his swords tighter. At the moment, firebending would give him away too much, it was safer for his identity if no one he was a bender.

Katara narrowed her eyes, moving her hand in the air a bit before straightening herself from her bending position. “It’s a girl - short. An earthbender.” Something about her was tugging at the back of Katara’s mind - has she met this girl before?

His interest perked up at that. The description, although lacking, sounded familiar to him. “And she’s headed over here?”

Nodding, Katara moved closer to the door, on alert even as she placed the water back in her waterskin. “She’s right outside and she’s powerful.”

“Could it be?” Zuko placed his swords back in the place on his back as he walked towards the door as well. 

“What do you mean?” She muttered, opening the door the moment a knock was heard. 

“Oh, thank you for opening!” The girl wailed, throwing herself into Katara’s arms, her eyes closed. The waterbender, not expecting such, strumbled backward before righting herself, the girl still in her arm. “I’m in need of some help! Can you help me, please?” 

Frowning, but never one to turn away from someone in need, tugged the girl inside the house and closed the door quickly. But as much as it was in Katara’s nature to help, she knew this girl was a powerful bender. And just because she was a girl, Katara had learned the hard way not to be too trusting. One glance over at Zuko and his amused expression had her bristling. 

Instead of helping out, he was just standing, stance relaxed, _amused._

Katara helped the young girl towards a chair but just as she was leaning down to be at an eye level with her, the earthbender pulled away, opened her eyes, and launched herself at Zuko.

Having been expecting some sort of attack, even if the girl has looked so innocent, in a blink of an eye, Katara had water wrapped around her, causing the girl to fall with a loud _thump._

“Hey! What’s the meaning of this!”

Now _that_ voice Katara remembers. With a disbelieving scoff, Katara eased the water hold on the earthbender. Looking back, she was almost ashamed of the fact that she didn’t recognize her earlier. She’s only ever met one earthbender with a chi that strong.

“Toph,” Zuko chuckled, leaning over to ruffle her hair while she was busy getting herself off the floor. “I didn’t know you were coming here. What’s with the surprising drop in?”

The short girl huffed, batting Zuko’s hand away as she pointed a finger in the direction of Katara. “Your reflexes are getting better, ice queen.” 

Snorting, Katara placed her hands on her waist with a raised eyebrow. “What’s with the helpless girl front?”

It was one of the reasons why Katara didn’t put it together when the earthbender came knocking on their door - Toph wasn’t one to act helpless. Though, what was she doing here in Duyoro Village - they were supposed to meet her at _her_ home city. When Katara asked her this, the young girl’s grin slipped into a frown and she sat down on a chair, placing one ankle on her thigh. 

“I knew you were coming for me and when we received news about Azula looking for the escaped waterbender, I thought I lengthen the time we have to defeat her by searching for you myself. It wasn’t easy, I almost left this village until I remembered about Lai. Zuko,” she faced him, though not exactly at him. And he stood up straighter, knowing what she said next would be serious if she used his name. “I heard she was threatening to blaze down every village, every city she comes across until she finds either you or Katara.”

Zuko understood his sister was ruthless, uncaring of those she hurt as long as she met her goal but to go so far as to burn anything on her path?

Those years left all alone with only her father as company must have changed her much more than he thought was possible. “Has she done so yet?” 

Toph’s frown grew, looking so solemn, she seemed to age a few years. That within itself was an answer and Katara let out a small breath, slouching against the wall. How had she underestimated the fire princess so much so that the thought of such a tactic she might use hadn’t come to mind? Of course the princess would resort to such acts to get what she wants.

“It was a Fire Nation colony, Ukuze. You don’t have any contacts there though, right?” Toph sighed, placing both feet on the food as she stood. “Someone told her you were there recently and when no one knew which way you went, well,” her fist clenched, she took in a deep breath. Katara watched her, feeling the bile rising in her throat. The scenario she mentioned seemed too familiar to her, thoughts going back to the black snow, the big red ships, the burned homes. If it was possible, her hatred of the Fire Lord and his daughter burned brighter, so hot it felt almost icy.

“A Fire Nation colony?” Zuko broke the silence that transcended them, tapping the table, eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Why would she do that? Those there are Fire Nation citizens, it doesn’t make any sense.”

“She called them traitors and are committing treason by hiding information from her.” Toph walked up to the table, patting it before tilting her head to the side. “Is there a map on here?”

“Yes,” Zuko muttered, looking down at it. Ukuze was on the outskirt of the Fire Nation, on the land of the Earth Kingdom. It was one of the first cities taken over by Sozin and now, it is bustling with both cultures. But even so, the people there were citizens of the Fire Nation.

“From Ukuze, she’s heading northwest, thinking you’re heading towards Ba Sing Se. And when I say you, I mean the both of you. She’s deadset on you being the reason Katara broke out of the prison, prince pouty.” 

Sighing, Zuko ran a hand through his hair, before slumping against an open chair. “We need to come up with a new plan - since you’re here, we no longer need to get to Gaoling.”

“I need to get to the South Pole,” Katara spoke up, pushing herself away from the wall. It wasn’t ideal - she didn’t want to end up going there in case the Fire Nation followed her there. But it’s been years - she has no idea where her brother is, whether her father came back, if her grangran is still there. 

And if her brother was there, he would make an excellent addition to their team. As much Zuko was a great strategist, she knew her brother was just as good with the number of scenarios he could come up with. 

“That’s what they’d expect you to do as well.” Zuko shook his head, wondering why Katara thought heading south would be the best idea as of now.

“My brother would be of great help to us, prince.” Turning to the Fire Nation prince, the side of her lips quirked up. “It’s because of the things he taught I was able to hide from your nation for so long.”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Mako spoke up for the first time since Toph stumbled into his home. The man was watching their exchange, curious about the earthbender. Turning to address Katara, he gave her a smile. “ _Sa langnu,_ may I journey with you? It’s been so long since I felt snow under my shoes.”

Going to the south, Zuko didn’t understand how this could be of benefit to them. But he trusts Katara, as weird as it was. They’ve only been with each other for a handful of weeks but he had this feeling about her. She wouldn’t willingly put them in harms way - too much was at stake for that. And he had a feeling that if they refused to go to her home place, she would break herself away from him, away from their agreement, and head there herself.

And he realizes how much he has come to depend on her already, how much he appreciated her company. So even if he didn’t quite understand how going to the South Pole would do good for them, he nodded, resolute with his decision. Glancing over to the short earthbender, he chuckled.

“Remember the heat and the ground now, Toph. We’re headed to the South Pole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sokkkaaa, here we come!  
> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated!


	7. No Man's Façade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's been some changes done in previous chapters!

When Ty Lee got the news of Azula’s trip, she was both relieved and concerned. There was no reason for her to be in the palace anymore, which meant she would have to gather her intel from the guards inside. 

Now, with Ozai interrogating his staff, the tension inside has risen tremendously. The Fire Lord had also started calling back fleets that left the night of the waterbenders escape. Everyone so far has claimed they didn’t know anything, didn’t hear anything, but Ozai was suspicious of everyone.

Though, she was left out - why would the Fire Lord think the friend of the princess would go behind the royal family’s back? Even Mai was briefly questioned. 

But that meant nothing now that Azula was going to be leaving the city to personally search for the waterbender. The concerning part of all this was that she somehow had connected her escape to Zuko and the implications of that worried her. It’s been years and Ty Lee doesn’t remember the last time the princess even mentioned her brother, so to have her looking for him now?

She can only hope she got word out in time, and that they’ve found the earthbender Zuko spoke so much about.

“Did you hear?” Snapping her head up towards the voice, she let a full-blown grin spread on her lips. Slipping into this persona came easy, though it helped that she didn’t have to pretend completely around this friend of hers.

“Mai! How are you?” She hopped over while throwing her arms around her, only to slightly pout when she was pushed away.

“Tone it down, Ty. Guess who was thrown under Ozai’s foot?”

With wide eyes, she placed a hand on the taller woman’s mouth, glancing around quickly, only relaxing slightly when it seemed that no one else was around. “Hush! You can’t just call the Fire Lord that!”

Sometimes, Ty Lee wanted to tell her friend about the rebellion, about how Zuko is planning on taking over. About how the end of the war is near and it wasn’t because the Fire Nation would win. But she knew her friend, Mai wouldn’t want to be against the one friend that helped her gain the luxuriousness she currently had the pleasure of living. Even though being so submissive would kill her, Mai would probably never go against Azula.

Though, telling her about Zuko, the boy she used to have a major crush on, was coming for the crown might give her some hesitation. 

But as much as she loves Mai, as much as she wants to help break her out of this chain Azula wrapped around her, she couldn’t risk it. Couldn’t risk that Mai might take the information she learns, turn her in, and have Ozai’s focus trained on the group that is seeking his demise. 

Mai rolled her eyes, yanking her hand from her mouth. “Yuza Na has been determined as a traitor.”

She assumed someone would also take the fall for Katara’s escape and Ty Lee had told others to have suspicion on one of Ozai’s loyal followers but Yuza Na? There was none more loyal to the Fire Lord. She wondered briefly how they were able to do this, have Ozai’s scrutinize the one man who would willingly kiss his feet. This meant that the Fire Lord was going to start questioning the loyalty of he was closest to with, the ones pledging their life to him constantly. As long as the focus was on those actually loyal to the leader, the people she was working with should be fine.

Gasping, Ty Lee covered her mouth. “No way. He helped that girl escape?”

Mai nodded and shrugged her shoulder, her expression blank as ever. “According to some witnesses. Have you ever seen the guard?”

“Which guard?” Ty Lee frowned, tilting her head to the side. What her friends didn’t know was that as the youngest of her siblings, Ty Lee was usually left out in a lot of things, leading her to be hyperaware of everything around her. It helped greatly on this journey of hers - she knew which guards to trust, which ones to avoid. And her memory was spectacular.

“The one watching over her - the one who disappeared with her. They say he’s General Aojan’s boy but there are whispers saying he’s Zhao’s.” 

This isn’t news to her - she already knew this. But for show, her eyes widened, expressing a look of surprise. “Admiral Zhao’s? He isn’t married, right?”

Saying his very name made her want to scrape her tongue clean, disgusted by the very sound of it. He was one of the most vile, dishonorable men she met, right next to Lao Ji. And she knew Kui - it was because of her coordination, with the help of Zuko, that he was able to get the position of the palace guard. The only thing he had in common with that man was his feature. And she felt bad for him - to be blood rated to someone like Zhao. But she had met General Aojan and he was one of the most kind-hearted men she ever met. Of course, the only ones who knew of this was his group, which consisted of men who were against Ozai. Every town he was supposed to terrorize, was left peacefully, never harmed a hair on their arm. Ozai had always believed the admiral when he stated their actions up until he passed away and his group had disbanded. 

Mai leveled at stare at her and Ty Lee felt herself flush. “You think the men would first marry any woman they want to sleep with then bring her to bed? Do you want me to tell you what these men do to women of the villages they take over?”

Sometimes, she wished Mai would show some compassion, some feeling besides that expressionless facade she wears. She doesn’t need Mai to spell it out for her - she knows. Another reason why Ty Lee is so hell-bent on making sure Zuko is able to take the crown, making sure this war ends. Shaking her head quickly, she waved her hands. “No, I understand. Does the admiral know about him?”

“He doesn’t, but we’ll find out if Zhao is his real father, the resemblance uncanny.” 

The voice belonged to another person and Ty Lee had to mentally prepare herself to not break the act of being the Fire Princess’ dumb friend who’s good at doing backflips. “Princess!”

“If he’s Zhao’s kid,” the princess grinned, so mercilessly and so vicious, Ty Lee felt her hackle rise. “He’ll have to answer why he didn’t tell us about him, why his documents showcase Admiral Aojan as his father. And whether he sent his kid here to help the waterbender escape.”

Since all eyes are on Zhao, suspicious of this guard who apparently looks like him but supposedly isn’t his father, Ty Lee was relieved. She knows that the admiral had no part in their rebellion - he’d be the first in front of the Fire Lord’s palace about such news if he knew. 

“Does his papers say who his mother is?” Mai asked and Ty Lee felt the relief wash away, replaced by dread. As far as anyone was concerned, Kui’s only parent was Admiral Aojan and she would love it if the fire princess wasn’t digging into this more than she already has.

Azula frowned, her arms crossed on her chest. “No, it only says Admiral Aojan was the parent, no one else. But the admiral had passed on years before Kui’s application to work here arrived. What was he doing before then?”

“But that Water Tribe peasant was captured years after Kui started working here. Did they coordinate this then?” 

This isn’t good. Ty Lee had to restrain herself from grimacing, from showing any panic these questions were causing her. She had to bring the conversation back into safe waters.

“If Admiral Zhao ends up being that guard’s father, do you think he might have orchestrated it all? Somehow got in touch with the guard the last time he was here and planned all of this?” She asked, hoping, praying, they would take the bait. She doesn’t care what Zhao’s fate might be after she said this, just as long as she was able to somewhat protect Kui’s past. 

Azula narrowed her eyes, but the only relief Ty Lee felt was because those eyes weren’t staring at her. “You make a good point, Ty Lee.” 

When the princess turned her attention back to her, the acrobat blinked, a smile grazing her lips. But her gaze had turned calculating, almost as if scrutinizing her. Did what she said seem unlike her?

But the princess rolled her eyes, a violent smile spreading on her lips and she had to force herself not to grimace. “It seems like my intelligence is finally rubbing off on you, Ty. Speaking of which, I want both of you to join me. Let’s bring my brother and this water tribe peasant in.” 

She had a feeling Azula would say something of this sort, there wasn’t anyone else she trusted. So she claims, but Ty Lee had to be careful. Being in such close proximity to the princess for long periods of time - it meant she had to sever any connections to everything about the rebellion. 

“We’ll be leaving at dawn tomorrow, I’ll give you the courtesy of packing before we leave.”

Bowing her head slightly, Ty Lee almost let her shoulders drop in relief. This meant she would be able to talk to Aiko before she left, tell him she wouldn’t be able to be in contact for a while. She wasn’t going to risk being the reason why Azula knew what was going on - too much was at stake. Especially with Zuko deciding that this is the year he would start really making his moves - she would rather die to keep him and this rebellion safe from the royal family.

“I heard Zuko was dead.”

Mai interrupted her thoughts and turned to her, Ty Lee furrowed her eyebrows. “When I went to the village of Chiro, they also said Prince Zuko had passed on, something about a storm catching his vessel.” She muttered, wondering what exactly made Azula associate Zuko with the waterbender. 

With Katara.

Mai sighed, turning to her with a harsh smile. “She thinks because the guard and Katara were able to disappear so easily, someone must have told them some secret passage out of the palace.” 

“That could have been anyone in the palace and if Zuko is dead, how could he be the one who broke the water tribe woman out of here?” Ty Lee countered, hiding the unease she was starting to feel. But meddling these waters, she’s learned to master it. She faked confusion, tilting her head aside. 

“According to her, the only way they slipped away undetected was through some secret passages that only the royal family knows.” Then Mai shrugged, slipping her arms in her sleeves before making her way out of the room. “I think if Zuko was alive, we would have gotten word about it by now. It’s been years.” With that, she stepped out, throwing one last look at her from over her shoulder.

Taking that as her cue to leave as well, Ty Lee walked out of the room, keeping a slight bounce on her steps when she noticed how the guards were watching her. The thing, this wasn’t a completely different persona she decided to put on, she naturally was what they call her as perky. But with the way her friends had made their stances in the war clear, the way they would like to prefer to continue the bloodshed, it felt so force being like this. 

With Azula’s aura of burning red and Mai’s grey somber tones, it was draining being this way. But she’s started to notice different colors in Mai’s - maybe there was some luck there.

Her thoughts were on the two girls, on the information she learned, on how she was to move forward with this. Azula, she thinks, would be expecting her to take lives. Ty Lee couldn’t do that - wouldn’t do that. She was thankful, her blocking of chakra made it so that she was able to knock people out in a way that seemed they were dead. 

If people see her parading with the crown princess, she just hopes it doesn’t pass off in the wrong way. In this situation she was being thrown in, it was a peculiar one. It was a different game. It was one thing being in the palace with Azula, a whole different one to be on the road, looking like she was backing the Fire Nation’s love of destruction. Those who were important though, they knew her true intentions, where her loyalty truly lies. And it wasn’t with the girl who just told her to travel with her. 

She kept the smile 

“Beautiful, what a lovely surprise!” Aiko gave her a blinding smile, pulling her into a tight hug as the guards who brought her there left. 

She giggled, melting into the hug. Aiko was one of her favorite people, being in his presence was enough for her to feel like everything was okay. 

He pulled back, glancing over her once and if she wasn't so familiar with the man, she would have missed the concern in his gaze. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure, love?" 

"Is it enough that I wanted to see you?" She smiled, stepping back into his personal space to place a kiss on his cheek. 

A deep laughter left his lips and he took her hands, bringing them to his lips. "Ah, my doors are always open for you." He winked and she suppressed another giggle. 

Arm in arm, they walked into his personal chambers, the staff moving away from the area quickly. It was only when he closed the door and turned to face her with a grim look did she feel herself become somber.

"Ty Lee? What happened?" He whispered, coming closer to her. She sat down on the big bed, letting out a loud sigh as he placed himself right next to her, a hand on her shoulder. 

Taking in a deep, she turned to him. "Azula has been ordered to find Katara and she's certain that Prince Zuko was involved in it."

Aiko frowned, pausing in gently massaging her shoulder. "Certain? But we made sure to spread tales of his death, how could she think Prince Zuko has anything to do with this?" 

"That’s what I'm trying to figure out - ever since Prince Zuko's banishment, she has only said one thing about him this whole time." She remembers that quite well, the anger and disgust in the Princess' voice when Mai asked her about Zuko two years ago. "'A boy with no honor is no brother of mine' were her exact words." Leaning into his warmth, there was another thought that was coming to her. One she was afraid of being true but knew it was a possibility.

“She has no doubt that the prince is alive and helped out in Master Katara’s escape?”

Ty Lee nodded, the dread she was feeling in her stomach earlier crawling up to her chest now. “And they’re curious about Kui’s past - since there’s a gap between the year Admiral Aojan passed on and when Kui applied for the job at the palace, they’re wondering what he was doing during that time.”

“His mother is in our protection, there is no way Ozai will find her. Besides,” she turned around in his arms to face him, raising an eyebrow. “The village of Kosinu is gone - completely abandoned after Zhao raided them years back.”

Grimacing, Ty Lee rested her head on his chest. “I made them think that Zhao had somehow convinced Kui to help Katara escape - I’m sure they’ll bring him in for questioning.”

“As bad as it sounds, if they try him for treason, I will have no sympathy for what his fate will be then.”

She had to agree with him there. She would be able to sleep better at night knowing the admiral would not be able to cause any more harm. If anything, she would have asked Zuko to see to his demise but now with Lao Ji gone, it would cause too much suspicion if another powerful war admiral dropped dead.

“But if she thinks the prince had something to do with this, do you think there might be a leak?” Ty Lee muttered, furrowing her eyebrows. This is what was running through her mind, the possibility that someone had turned against them and was feeding information to Ozai or his associates. Why else would the royal family be so concerned with the prince breaking the waterbender out of prison.

“You think someone told the princess?” Aiko spoke softly, stiffening behind her, his tone hiding the anger she could feel in his trembling limbs.

She didn’t want to think about, think about the possibility that someone had betrayed their trust. But only a few people knew about the waterbender and about how Zuko was the one who orchestrated it. And if Azula was so convinced on who helped out, it was the only explanation that someone had talked.

“It’s a possibility. Why else would Azula be so certain? Everyone thinks Zuko is dead.”

“You’re right,” he sighed, tightening his arm around her. “But there’s something else you’re not telling me, love.” 

She was getting to it, it was crucial he knew. But if Ty Lee was being honest, she didn’t want to go, to leave the city capital. 

Nodding, she pulled away slightly to face him, placing a hand on his cheek. “Azula told me I was going with her. I’m leaving tomorrow morning.” 

She didn’t need to say anything else - everything was indicated by those sentences. And if there was a possible leak, a possible traitor, she didn’t want to mention everything out loud. This situation she was thrown in was one they anticipated, one they had prepared for. Azula made it very clear that the only two people she trusted were her and Mai - a confession that always had Ty Lee’s heart squeezing with guilt. As much as she didn’t want to abuse this, the princess loved the war, loved the domination and colonization the Fire Nation is priding itself with. 

Remembering that always chased the feelings away and kept her head straight, her heart hardening against the longtime friend.

“We’ll be okay.” Aiko whispered, realization blazing in his eyes. He nodded once, his hand coming up to take hers from his face, placing a soft kiss on her palm. “Stay safe.”

_Stay vigilant, stay aware, stay away from Azula’s rage._

Ty Lee heard everything he was trying to say in those two words and it helped her gather the confidence she needed. She’s been helping Zuko for years, it won’t go sideways now. 

Leaning closer, she pressed her lips against his softly, wondering when the next time she would feel them again. Wondering if maybe the next time she would be together with him is when Zuko has the crown.

Tilting her head slightly, she deepened the kiss, wanting to spend this time with him than gathering her clothes. Just as she was twisting her body to cradle his lap, a quick rapping at the door caught their attention, forcing them apart.

Any other day, Ty Lee would have been annoyed, irritated that someone interrupted one of the only times she has with this man. But those knocks were specific, a message for them. Whoever was on the other side had news of great importance to give them.

Aiko stood up, quickly moving over to the door. Ty Lee stayed near the bed, curious as to who was behind the door and what they might tell them.

“Sir Aiko, Lady Ty Lee, there has been a development.” 

The acrobat recognized the voice and walked towards the two men. The man next to Aiko was a guard - the very guard that brought her here. Feeling the unease coming back in full force, she was worried about what he would say.

“What is it?” Aiko commanded, back straightened with a piercing gaze, demonstrating his status. 

“We received information on the route we are to take. You will want to see this.” The guard bowed his head, backing out to the hall and started heading towards their meeting room. 

She shared a look with Aiko and followed the guard, hoping that what he was going to show them wasn’t going to make her journey harder. But knowing that he had interrupted them, especially when Aiko was clear that no one was to disturb them, she could only imagine the worst.

If push comes to shove, they might have to move their attack to an earlier day.

“This is the route the Fire Princess wants to take.” The guard spoke once they were in front of a large map, showcasing the world. He pointed to their current location at Caldera City and moved along the direction Azula had in mind to take.

Seeing the trail the guard was showing them, Ty Lee felt the air rush out of her, the blood drain from her face. _It’s not possible._

It was too specific to be a coincidence.

“Aiko,” she called out to him, squaring her shoulder as she turned to him. With a deep breath and a grim acknowledgment, she spoke the words she was hoping against all hope to never have to say. “Activate plan Blackpawn - we’ve been breached.” 


	8. Loyalty’s Sword of Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter than the others, i apologize!

It was odd, watching the way her companion interacted with each other. Despite their many differences, they treated each other much like the way she would treat Sokka.

Like siblings.

Toph, as she had learned, came from the Bei Fong family, one of the most powerful families in all of Gaoling.

In all of the Earth Kingdom, really.

They were just under being royal but had more influence than some royal families.

And they kept Toph a secret. Kept her sheltered, treated her as if she was defenseless, weak. Katara knew she was anything but weak. Spirits, she is one of the strongest people she knew and may the stars help the next person to think otherwise.

Currently, they had made camp in the forest, settling down for the night. It was the third night on the road and it was strange to Katara, having others for company. Having others cook and take care of themselves. Before, when she was in the South Pole, she was the one person everyone turned to, everyone relied on. It was nice, she had to admit. Though, she did get into a couple of skirbles with Toph when she had refused to help on some things.

That and Toph made it clear she didn’t want to be cuddled, treated like a kid.

It’s not that Katara did it on purpose, it was a default she slipped into. It was a comfort, if she was being honest. Made her feel grounded, tethered to who she was before she left her tribe. Before she threw herself into this war.

Glancing over to her companion, a smile ghosted on her lips. They were bickering, over which food from their nation was better. If Katara was being honest, she thought the food from her home was the best but she was more content watching them than joining the argument. 

She started tuning them out, turning her attention in the direction her element was pulling her towards. They are not too far from the oceanside - something all three of them were able to agree on. Now that Toph was with them, they could go underground if they run into trouble. So far, they’ve been lucky. Katara should be happy about this but she couldn’t help the dread, the feeling that something was amiss. Like mist, it clung onto her skin.

When Toph shot up from where she was sprawled out, she thought this might be it, the time where they would have to fight.

Katara gathered the water from her waterskin, getting into a stance but when Toph shook her head, she was confused.

“Toph? What is it?” She asked, slipping the water back, straightening up from her position. 

“It’s a messenger badgermole - and it’s coming our way.” Tilting her head to the side, she frowned. “It’s the only way us earthbenders who are helping Zuko communicate. I’ve taught the important ones how to use the vibration in the earth to their advantage.” 

Just as she finished her sentence, the ground opened and a badgermole popped up right in front of Toph, a letter tied around its neck. The earthbender reached down, feeling around the ribbon before slipping it over the animal's head. 

Without being asked to, Katara stepped closer, taking the letter and unfolds it. The handwriting was familiar, and she spent only a moment on it when she saw the sloppiness of it. It was clear, this letter was written in a hurry. 

It was short, not more than half a page, but as she read it, the heavy weight of dread crawled up her chest, making its home there. 

“Zuko,” she said softly, holding the piece of paper to him, knowing the news it beholds would hit him harder than it hit her. “You have to read it.” 

When he raised an eyebrow at her, Katara simply frowned, preferring he read it rather than hear it from her. There was something in it she didn't quite understand and she didn't want to say anything wrong.

But when he went stock still, breathing so quiet she thought he might have stopped completely, she knew he finished reading it. 

“What does it say? Your heart beats are scaring me.” The young earthbender demanded, crossing her arms across her body in a stance of confidence but her face betrayed her alarm.

Katara glanced over at the prince, slightly worried as to what his reaction might be. But when he didn’t speak up, his piercing glare continued to be trained on the parchment in his hand, she decided to break the news herself.

“It’s from Ty Lee and Aiko - we have a traitor among our rank.”

Toph sucked in a breath sharply and slowly uncrossed her arms, fist balling at her side. “Someone snitched? To the Fire Lord?”

“We’re fine for now - the route Azula is picking is what our old route was. Ty Lee is saying she is certain I was involved in Katara’s escape.” Zuko’s soft voice sent a shiver down her back, the barely constrained anger in his voice would have been something she feared if it was directed to her. 

“The date of this letter was a week ago - before Azula went and attacked the Fire colony. I’m worried about Ty Lee.” Katara muttered, taking the letter from Zuko’s hands, reading over it again, wondering if there was anything else they’re missing. “Do they know that she is the head of the rebellion force in Caldera City?”

It was Toph who spoke up, her tone grave. “No - the leaders of each base are kept secret from the rest of the rebellion, as a safety protocol. Only those head of a base know the identity of the other leaders. Unless Aiko or Uncle Iroh or Haru in the Northern part of the Earth Kingdoms said something, Ty Lee should be safe.” 

A slow breath escaped Zuko’s nose, his back straightening as he faced both of them. The fire that was crackling behind them was a mere ember compared to the blaze in his eyes. “Blackpawn has been activated.”

The name piqued her interest, Katara hasn’t heard about this particular thing but from the way he said it and the somber expression on Toph’s face, she knew it was a big deal. 

“Blackpawn? Is that something you had planned in case someone betrayed the Lotus Dragon?” She asked, curious as to what this entailed.

When Zuko nodded, Katara wasn’t completely surprised. Considering how sophisticated the whole revolution was, of course they would have a backup plan in case someone betrayed their rebellion. This coup of Zuko's relies on secrecy, on being able to make moves without anyone noticing. If the Fire Lord or Azula know of the Lotus Dragon, it will force Zuko to make a more direct attack. 

“You and Zuko will have to reach the South Pole on your own - I have to get to Haru.” Toph grimaced, cracking her knuckles. “I have to make sure all operations in the Earth Kingdoms are on lockdown - we can’t risk having our people harmed. Zuko,” she turned to the banished prince, and Katara has never seen such a serious expression on her face before. “We need to move the date out of our attack to an earlier date.”

"I need to write to Suki."

Katara could only watch as Zuko took a piece of paper from his bag, as Toph began pacing around. She would like to help, to have a hand on what this Blackpawn entails but she didn't want to risk ruining it. They had this plan thought out before she joined and knowing how quiet Zuko managed to be all these years, she felt compelled to let him run it all. 

But Katara was a curious person, never one to be left out. 

"Who's Suki?"

"Have you heard of the Kyoshi Warriors?" Without pause, he continued to write, his voice carefully leveled but Katara could hear the anger behind it. 

She's heard of the warriors, all made up of women. The island was named after Avatar Kyoshi and somehow, when she made her trip to the Earth Kingdoms, she managed to avoid the island. But from the stories I heard, the tales spoken about, the Kyoshi Warriors are fearsome and dangerous. 

"The all women warrior group on Kyoshi Island. They're in this too?" 

Zuko nodded his head, a small quirk of his lips, a humorless smile. "Fearsome warriors. They're Blackpawn - the best trackers there are. In case such a thing was to occur, we planned it so they would find out who was the leak. I have no doubt in their skills." 

Katara saw the logic in it. In order to best move forward, they would need to assess the damage, figure out how much information was given to the Fire Nation royal family. 

What was the reason for this betrayal? Did this person think what Ozai offered them would be better than the ending of this war? If this was the case, the person who went behind their backs most likely could be a Fire Nation citizen. Maybe they thought what the prince was doing was treason, an unforgivable act and would like to see Zuko in chains. Surely they must have - what else would happen if Zuko got captured? He'll never see daylight again, though if it were to come to that, she'll personally see to his escape. 

It doesn't matter to her, not really, what this person was trying to accomplish. There was no way Katara would let this go, sit this down if their rebellion is discovered. She fought hard to get to where she is, learned the bending she could do. There was this rage, this internal anger that had drove her from the icy land of her home and she wouldn't let some traitor stop her from ending this war.

It was best that the Kyoshi Warriors were the ones to find them, so help the person if Katara had been tasked to the job. 

Another reason why she thought it would be a citizen of Agni's land was because of who would be benefiting from all of this. Who benefits from this war continuing besides those who profit from it? It couldn't be someone from the Earth Kingdoms - not while they have to constantly fight to keep their lands unoccupied by Fire soldiers. Her people were nearly gone, the warriors of her tribe fighting alongside the Earth Kingdoms. Why would they want to continue the bloodshed?

The North kept to themselves, this war having little effect to them.

Of course it must be someone from Zuko's nation.

But when Katara glanced over at him, took in his grim frown, the creases above his nose, the hunch of his shoulders, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Couldn't bear to see the utter betrayal that would come with her words. 

"Kyoshi Island is on our way to the South Pole - should we stop by?" She said instead, walking over to her bag and started packing. They would need to start moving, the faster they could get to the island, the better. 

Maybe she should ask Sokka to meet them there.

"We would need to. Even if Suki got this message, she wouldn't believe it unless I speak to her directly." Zuko responded when he was done writing. He handed it to Toph before he turned around, gathering his things.

"When this plan is activated," As she tied the letter to the badgermole, Toph had her head tilted towards her. "People aren't allowed to do anything unless they hear it directly, in person, from either Zuko, Uncle Iroh, or me."

 _Iroh._ The name sounded familiar to Katara. It was a name she heard whispered on her journey, always alongside Zuko's name.

"Iroh? As in," with dawning realization, her jaw slacked, her eyes wide. "The Dragon of the West, _General_ Iroh?" 

"Yup," Toph grunted, brushing her hands against her trousers when the animal disappeared underground. "He's the head of the base in the colonies but last I heard, he was in Ba Sing Se, trying to see if he could get an audience with the King there." 

"I heard with the Dai Li there, it would be hard to get to King Kuei." Zuko grimaced when he glanced up from his pack. "Can you call up another badgermole, Toph?"

The name brought no sense of comfort to Katara. When she was traveling around, hoping to find a master, anyone she could call an alley in the fight against Ozai, she had ended up in Ba Sing Se on a lead. 

She only stayed for a week before deciding the lead was cold and with the Dai Li watching her every move, it unnerved her.

"The Dai Li are the guards, claiming to protect the people from harm. They do little to help in the lower ring though." She said bitterly, remembering the hunger, the desperation of those living in the lower half of the city. 

Hearing that from her, Zuko snapped his attention to her. "You've been to Ba Sing Se?" 

Nodding, Katara leaned against the tree, wracking her brain to remember what she could about them. "They were put in place by Avatar Kyoshi to protect the city's culture and keep out individuals who seek to destroy it but now," she scowled, her eyes narrowing when the night she was nearly captured flashed in her mind. "You know what they say behind those walls?"

Looking back at her companions, she felt some of the tension in her fade. Without realizing, she had caused a drop in the temperature around them when she saw them huddling closer to the fire. 

"I don't have many informats in Ba Sing Se - some go missing and others have a hard time escaping the city." Toph said, and Katara swears her milky eyes were staring her down.

"They say 'there is no war in Ba Sing Se' and those that do talk about it, they go missing, only to come back a couple days later, with no memory of such a thing."

It unsettled her, made her realize that the cultural police are more dangerous than she gave them credit for. Every time she sat down with someone who spoke of what they experienced outside of the walls, they were gone for days at a time. When she found them again, they had no recollection of their conversation or any indication that war was going on. They didn't even remember _her._ It was then that she decided to stay on the downlow until she was able to leave the city. On the night she escaped, she was nearly caught by them. 

"What, you think they might be brainwashing people?" Zuko frowned, standing up when he was done packing. 

"That's my guess. I don't know how they're doing it but is something like that even possible?" 

Toph let out a breath of surprise, her eyebrows raised high. "I heard stories about that but I didn't think too much about it. Why would the Dai Li-"

The sound of multiple heartbeats caught Katara’s attention. She pulled away from the tree and slowly made her way towards the other two benders. One glance at Toph told her she heard something as well and with a simple flick of his wrist, Zuko extinguished the fire, plunging them into the darkness.

From what she could make out, they were many people, surrounding them in a loose circle. 

"There's ten of them," Zuko muttered, lowering himself into a bending position. 

"All around us." Toph added.

"Firebenders." Katara whispered.

"Should we fight or should I take us underground?" 

Katara, having fought so much already, would prefer to go the non-violent route. But if they go underground, with Toph needing to head back north, it would set them back a couple of days, days they couldn't afford to waste.

"We should fight." She decided, tugging the water from her waterskin.

"We can’t let them live though," the banished prince pointed out, his tone grim. "No one can know we're traveling together."

As much as she hated the idea, Katara had to agree. If these soldiers attacked them, and they realized who they were, it would do them harm by letting them live. Maybe they'll be able to convince them to change their ways, fight with them instead of against them.

When the three of them stood, back to back with each other, they were prepared to fight ten nameless faces.

But then when one of the men broke out from the tree line and into their sight, Katara felt the small hope of gaining more allies shriver and die out. 

Letting these soldiers die by their hands seem like mercy, considering who they were going against.

"What do we have here? If it isn't the declared dead prince Zuko." Zhao grinned, vicious and violent. "Looks like we'll be going home as heroes, comrades."


	9. Renaming the Stars of Destiny

Zuko had anticipated such a thing might happen, him running into Zhao. He always had an idea as to where the admiral was but that all changed once they left Lai’s place. He didn’t want to contact any of his people, not with Azula hunting him down. He didn’t want to take the chance that she might be able to connect anyone else to him.

But he wasn’t too worried about Zhao. He knew this admiral, knew he was cocky, his crazed ego making him predictable. 

It also meant Zuko knew how to push his button, how to make him reckless, thoughtless, easy to defeat.

Straightening up from his position, Zuko raised his lone eyebrow. “Oh, it’s just Zhao.”

He heard the sharp intake of breath from Katara, the small tilt of Toph’s head, and from their perspective, they probably thought he was crazy, wondering what was going through his head. But he hoped they would be able to understand where he was going, realize what he was planning. Or at least allow him to talk.

The comment got the exact reaction Zuko was hoping for. The older firebender scoffed, his lips drawn back in a horrendous grin.

“What would your father think if he saw you here, in this forest, all alone with two girls who are enemies to the Fire Nation?” Zhao sneered, bending his knees into a stance. 

Zuko snorted, crossing his arms. “You’re asking as if I care what that old man thinks.”

This was a dangerous game he was playing, taunting Zhao the way he was. But one of the things he knows about this older man is the pride he holds, the arrogance in his ego. When Zuko was banished, it was common knowledge that Ozai wanted to get rid of him for a long time. His disdain of the prince wasn’t a secret and the way Zuko did everything to please his father was also very public.

He knew that if Zhao was to stumble into his path, he would try to use this to his advantage.

And maybe years ago, in the early time of his banishment, such a comment would have him frustrated, ashamed of his actions.

But Zuko grew, understood the cruelty his nation has bestowed on the other countries. Understood the steps his father would take to rule with an iron fist.

And Zuko had long ago cut that tie. He severed it, burned it, did everything in his power to be as different from his forefathers as he possibly could be.

Being compared to his father, to use this tactic Zhao was using - it was an insult to him. It made his blood boil, angry that this man thought he was still that kid. But he knew showing this right now, the admiral would assume he had the upper hand.

“Dishonored banished prince, speaking of such treason. You know,” he smirked, evil and dripping with hatred. “Princess Azula, the _rightful_ heir, had orders to bring you back to the Fire Nation. Dead or alive.”

Ever since he was young, the admiral made his distaste of the banished prince known. Whereas it would have seemed blasphemy, someone thriving from such a position after they criticize a member of the royal family, where Zuko was concerned, it happened more time than he would care to admit. 

It also came from a run-in he had with him two years after his banishment. It really was the last bead to slip from the string, the last straw for him disappearing. After a scuffle, Zhao had been too cocky, taunting the young bender about an Agni Kai, claiming that he wouldn’t have a shred of dignity to fight in another duo of the such. 

But Zuko was confident of his skill, knowing how long he worked on his bending, how many years he spent working on perfecting his stance. With his uncle teaching him new ways of bending, Zuko knew he would be able to defeat the admiral in such a fight.

So Zuko did what Zuko does. He challenged Zhao to an Agni Kai.

And as he expected, he won and brought the older man to his knees. And instead of accepting the defeat noblely, the older bender tried to attack him while his back was turned. Since that day, Zhao had wanted his head on a gold platter and Zuko will never forget his words.

_‘I’ll bring your head to Fire Lord Ozai, the way he wanted to have ever since your disgraceful birth.’_

And that’s when it really hit him, that his father never wanted him. Zuko had known, had realized it but the pain that came with that acceptance was too unbearable. So he suppressed it, believed that if he worked harder, trained harder, studied harder, than his father would finally, _finally_ love him the way he loves Azula.

But he had finally accepted it, the understanding that his father didn’t want him back. Why else would he send a thirteen year old _kid_ to search for someone the world hasn’t seen in almost a hundred years? And it most certainly wasn’t because he thought Zuko’s tracking skills were spectacular. 

“Did you forget about our Agni Kai, Zhao?” Chuckling, the young firebender gave him a lazy smile. “I was only fifteen when you were defeated by my hand and then you tried to fight me with my back turned. You sure you know what honor means, admiral?” 

From the way the other soldiers flickered their eyes over to their leader, it was clear they hadn't heard of such an event. And Zuko was going to use this to his advantage, pushing the admiral’s button, to make him unravel. 

“Oh, this is that Zhao?” Katara sighed and she somehow looked _disappointed,_ surprising the firebender for how convincing it was.

Toph had stood up from her stance, stretching her arms over her shoulder until an audible pop was heard. “I was hoping for some _actual_ challenge. You got this, prince?”

With that said, the young earthbender plopped down on a piece of earth she bent from the ground. 

“Tea does sound good,” Katara added, walking over to her companion with the tea kettle, looking around at their intruders with an unimpressed look. “Mind sharing that story with us, prince?”

Zuko sent a prayer to Agni, thanking the spirit for how quickly they were able to catch on with his act. He knew having to benders of a different element, especially women, would make the older firebender unreasonably angry. He continued to seem unbothered. Zhao was looking about ready to rain fire down on them but Zuko remained nonchalant, his stance relaxed.

“Why, can you make seats for the rest of our company? It’s a story I’m sure they would love to hear, how their leader was defeated by a fifteen year old.” As the words left his mouth, stone blocks rose up behind every one of the soldiers and they all looked around, confused and wary, wondering what trap the trio was planning on setting.

“Would they like tea as well?” The waterbender had said and when all this is over, the prince thinks he would kiss her for how amused she sounded.

But Zuko made sure to keep his eyes trained on the admiral, his smile ruthless as he finished his statement. “All without breaking a sweat.”

As he expected, the older man moved into a stance, his arm pulled back in a way Zuko recognized but before he could send the fire blast, a brave soldier spoke up, voice hesitant.

“You are Prince Zuko? We heard you were dead but you are alive?”

The question seemed to catch Zhao by surprise, his fire disappearing soon after it ghosted his finger. 

And Zuko stood straight, letting the ooze of royalty roll off his body in waves, showcasing that he, in fact, was born from the leaders of his nation. “The very man, soldier. And I will win this fight you’ve brought to me, Zhao. Much like how I won those years back.”

With a roar of rage, the admiral threw a blast of fire in his direction and without moving from his place, Zuko was able to divert the attack with ease. 

He heard Katara and Toph continue to talk, never moving from their spots, which only seemed to anger Zhao further, the older man trembling. He let a laugh spill from his lips, knowing it would further enrage the older man.

“You can’t defeat me, Zhao,” Zuko continued to taunt, moving back into a firebending position.

“Thank you for the entertainment, prince,” he heard Toph chuckle, and an amused agreement from Katara had nearly made him lose his guise. 

“You signed your death and it will by my hands. Attack, you dumbasses!” Zhao barked at his soldiers and began the fire onslaught in earnest, his angry eyes on Zuko only. 

The other soldiers got into their stances, aiming towards the two women. But Zuko knew they would be able to fight the other nine men easily - the best earthbender and waterbender? This was child play to them. 

He kept his attention on the older firebender, mapping out his next steps and countering his attacks. He didn’t want to be on offense, not yet. Zuko wanted Zhao to think he had the upper hand, that because of his intensity, the prince isn’t able to attack. 

“What, can’t fight back, _prince_?” the admiral mocked, his lips tugged into a hateful sneer. “All these years of banishment taught you nothing - you’re still as weak and pathetic as ever.”

Finding his opening, in between an attack, Zuko placed his hand on his mouth, feigning a yawn. “This is getting boring, time to wrap it up, don’t you think?” 

The enraged yowl had him amused, knowing that the way he wasn’t taking the admiral serious, it was unnerving him. He watched with pleasure as the older man unraveled, shooting a blast recklessly towards him now.

Just as Zuko was about to catch the attack and maneuver it back to him, something he learned from Katara, a blast of fire from _behind_ Zhao, hitting the man, had him pausing. With a pain-filled growl, Zhao whipped his head to face his attack and with that, Zuko caught a glimpse of them.

One of the soldiers had done it, the one who spoke up earlier. He leveled a stare at the admiral, his hand curled in a fist in front of him, ready to counter an attack.

“ _Yaijuk_?” Zhao howled, filled with anger but underneath it, the banished prince could hear the confusion.

“If the Fire Prince is alive, then I will fight for him.” Was the only comment the soldier said before sending another arc of fire, his stance confident, the grim set of his lips making Zuko believe he has accepted what his destiny might have consisted of.

“Traitor!” The admiral yelled before countering the attacks and Zuko took this moment to look around him, to see how his companions were doing, and much as he expected, they were surrounded by bodies, and Zuko had to hold in his flinch from the sight.

But he only counted seven and he glanced over to them, he realized where the unaccounted soldier was. Toph had encased him in earth, rendering him defenseless. And from the way they were treating him, he knew the firebender was still alive, and very much looking terrified. 

A howl of pain had Zuko’s head snapping back to the admiral and the soldier, feeling the anger rising in him as he saw that Zhao was winning - Yaijuk was kneeling, his clothes burnt and cradling his arms to his chest.

Zhao laughed, crazy and malicious, his hand posed to send one last blast, the fatal blow. Watching this unfold, Zuko couldn’t allow the admiral to go through with it, _wouldn’t_ allow it. With a sweep of his foot, Zuko knocked him to side, and when the older man stumbled, spitting insults with anger, the banished prince continued to attack in quick sessions, never allowing the other bender to gain enough footing to properly counter it.

With each blast, each arc of fire, Zuko could only feel anger, rage at the man in front of him mounting. For the terror he left in his trail, for the families that fell by his hand, for the mercilessly way he plunged people from their land.

For the fact that his father looked at this man, _praised_ this man, _gave_ him power. 

It happened fast, the way he had Zhao falling on the ground, yelling in agony. Looming over him, Zuko frowned, having nothing he wanted to say to this vile, evil, hateful man. 

“He deserves a slow, painful death.” A voice came from his left and with a snort, he had to agree with Toph. For all this man has done, a quick death would be too merciful. 

“You’re right.” He confessed. But that would be something his father would indulge in, something this pathetic man in front of him would have pleasure in doing. 

“But you’re not like him.”

He appreciated it, the way Toph seemed to understand him. It is something both her and Katara were extremely well at doing and as intimidating as it sounded, it came as a relief to him. Both parties were clear with their words, their desires, their intentions. It was nothing like the court life he grew up in.

“Let me do it,” she said and Zuko looked over, surprised. He wasn’t expecting such a request from the earthbender.

“Why?”

“The people he killed were mostly my people. For them.”

This, he had to admit, was the sweet justice Zhao deserved. The one to end his life was a short, earthbending woman, coming from the very people he had murdered. 

Giving her a single nod, Zuko left her to it, instead moving over towards one of the other survivors, the one who decided to fight with them. Crouching down next to him, he grimaced seeing the burn marks on the bender's arms and hands. But when the fallen soldiers glanced up at him, Zuko felt his heart drop into his stomach.

This man will not be able to survive. Not without help.

“You’re really alive.” The soldier was able to gasp out, awe glinting from his eyes and Zuko wanted nothing more than to make sure this man makes it through.

“Katara,” He called out, his eyes never leaving the man. “Can you?”

Katara would be able to help him survive these burn marks, a man who defected from Zhao was a man not worth dying. He heard the waterbender move closer to him and he only looked up after she rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you sure?” She asked softly, her hands already encased in the blue glow of her healing abilities.

He nodded before he turned his attention back to the fire soldier but was shocked, once again, when he shook his head. Thinking that the bender assumed she was to kill him, Zuko explained.

“Yaijuk, she’s a healer. She can help you.”

“I heard of waterbenders being healer,” the young man said, his voice already weak and it clutched at his throat, knowing that their window to help this man was closing. “I’m ready to go, prince. I’ve done many horrible-” a hard cough passed his lips, followed by a pained whimper. “Please, end this war-”

Another painful cough wracked his body, each breath heavier than the last, and Zuko, despite thinking that they should save him, he had to honor Yaijuk’s dying wishes. When Katara leaned over, placing her hands on the man’s eyes, the prince watched as the soldier took in one last shuddering breath, his body going slack with its last exhale, looking at peace.

“I will,” he promised, voice soft but filled with conviction because Zuko knew it was his destiny, his fate to end this treacherous war that many have lost their life in.

Looking around him, to their campsite, the bodies, he decided that there was going to be a change of plan. 

Straightening his shoulder, he walked towards the only survivor, watching him as he quivered in fear and it didn’t sit right with the banished prince. He wanted no one to fear him, to bow their heads in his presence.

But in this case, for the purpose of what he was planning on doing, he needed this man to be afraid of him, terrified of his partners.

Leaning closer to the trembling man, Zuko made sure to catch his gaze, his lips pulled in back, showing his teeth.

“You will go back to the Fire Nation and you will tell that man on the throne I am coming for him. Do I make myself clear?” He spoke, his voice low and filled with the rage bubbling in him, his inner fire ready to spill from his fingers.

The soldier whimpered as he nodded rapidly, muttering a ‘ _yes sir_ ’ and the banished prince stepped back, nodding once at Toph and the stones prisoning the man dropped back into the earth. It was the first time he got a better view of the man and he noted how he wasn’t left unharmed. Whatever his companions had done to him, Zuko didn’t want to think about it.

He wonders how they look, the three of them standing above him, all looking equally menacing. Katara had her hands covered in water and Toph had crossed her arms, each one with an expression that would have had him so very much afraid for his life. And this image, the one this man was looking up at, he can see the fear they installed in him was far greater than what he felt for Zhao, and Zuko hopes it was more than what he feared of Ozai.

Just as the soldier scrambled to his feet, Zuko gripped into his tunic, yanked him up until his feet were barely on the ground. When he had the soldier’s complete attention, he grinned slow, making it look as bloodthirsty as possible, as fearful as possible. 

“Tell him war will be brought to his doorsteps. And I'll be the one to do.”


	10. The Language of Pain

They didn’t wait long after the soldier fled to pack up and leave. Katara, despite how much she disliked what these men they fought against represented, didn’t want to leave their bodies there, for any passer’s eyes to see. With the help of Toph, they were able to bury them, making the earth as even as possible. 

No one should be a wandering soul, even someone such as Zhao, so she went to see to it that they were properly underground. But if the spirits decided to let these men’s souls wander, Katara had no sympathy.

When it came to distributing the food, Katara wanted to give at least half their food portion to Toph but the young earthbender made a very solid point;

_‘We’re in the Earth Kingdoms, I’ll be fine. A Bei Fong, as much as I hate to use my last name, can get anything they want.’_

They’re on her land and she’ll be okay. The same couldn’t be said about Katara and Zuko and with a hesitant agreement, they split up, waving goodbye to her as she made herself a tunnel, disappearing in it. Katara has only traveled with the young girl for only a couple of weeks and yet, she knew she’ll miss her witty and sarcastic presence.

They waited until she closed it up before making their way in the opposite direction.

She wanted to get closer to the ocean in order to get to a messenger otter-whale. It was the only way some of the southern pole cities sent messages to each other but now that the whole of the Southern Water Tribe fit into one small village, there was little use for the animal’s service. But despite that, they were still used, lest they forget how to. Since they were only a couple of weeks out from Kyoshi Island on foot, she would definitely be able to get one out here and send a letter over to Sokka. 

Thinking back to their unfortunate run-in, she couldn’t help the confusion she felt. When they first decided to fight, there was an agreement - there wouldn’t be any survivors, anyone to mention the three of them traveling together. But Zuko had gone ahead and completely changed that plan, he just threw it away like their input didn't matter. He demanded the lone survivor to _tell_ the Fire Lord of his intentions.

“Zuko, what you did back there, letting that soldier go,” she started, watching him carefully as she said her next words. "That wasn't what we agreed on. Why did you do that?"

She wanted to bring it to his attention because one of the first conditions she demanded when joining him on this mission, was that any major decision was to be discussed beforehand.

And letting that soldier go so that he could run back to the Fire Nation, exposing both Zuko _and_ her, was very much a major decision.

It irritated her, how swiftly he made his choice but Katara couldn’t show her distaste in front of their captive. Not if she wanted Zuko to seem menacing, unyielding. 

However, now as she was thinking more over it, the waterbender wished she had done something different. 

She doesn’t care if this man is the crown prince of the Fire Nation - she is the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe’s Chief and she demands being treated as an equal. 

At her question, she saw his shoulder drop slightly, a long drawn out sigh left his lips. Seeing this, she narrowed her eyes, hoping that the prince had a very legitimate reason for blowing their cover the way he has.

And if it turns out that he did it all without thinking about the consequences, she might have to find that soldier. _Then_ she will make her companion’s life Tui cursed until she is reunited with her brother.

"With Azula so Agni bent on finding you and I, and with this mole in our operation, I think it’s time Ozai realizes I’m coming for my throne."

“Without discussing this with me?”

The explanation he gave her didn’t feel like it was enough. It was weak and she felt her anger over it rising. Pausing in her strides, she was rooted in her spot. Letting Ozai sit in anticipation over the firerain Zuko would bring - this she agrees with. This, she would personally see to it gladly. But only after they were ready. Only after they were able to establish this plan of his, the Blackpawn. Only after she was able to get her brother on board.

But now, they were working with something loose, nothing solid, and to have Zuko throw all of their work away, especially when nothing is officially prepared, it made her _angry._

He froze, turning around slowly to look at her and she stood straight, her chin raised. She had a right to be furious - he ruined the carefully crafted idea that she was weak, unable to bend properly, she had worked so hard to maintain. She wanted to rattle the leaders of his nation with her capability when the time came, to let them know how much they underestimated her, underestimated the true power of a waterbender from the Southern Pole.

“Katara, I’m s-”

“We had an agreement, such decisions would be talked about before making them - we’re not ready to fight your father, Zuko.” 

She didn’t raise her voice, didn’t need to. The iciness of her tone bounced around them, her gaze sharp, unrelenting, as it bore into his. He shouldn’t have done it and she had no problem expressing that to him.

But when he sucked in a breath, his eyes narrowing at her, hardening them into a burning coal, it only fueled her anger, her disbelief that he was willing to argue with her on it.

“I’ve been working on this for years, I think I would have the authority on whether or not we are ready.”

She scoffed, stalking closer to him, not pausing even when his frown turned into a scowl, his stance turning defensive. She strolled up until she was only an arm’s length away from his chest. With eyes locked, she jabbed his chest, unable, _unwilling_ , to contain her outrage any longer.

“We are not ready, _prince_ .” She repeated, each word followed by a sharp jab. “What were you thinking? _Were_ you thinking?”

Just as her finger went to stab him once more, his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist in an iron grip, his touch almost unbearably warm. Nose flared, the corners of his lips pulled back baring his teeth as he let out a fierce chuckle.

“Who are you to question me?”

His voice was low, rumbling with anger but Katara didn’t care. That question, along with the blaze of his glare had her _livid._

“Who am _I_ to question you?” She repeated, her words oh so cold, it was as if she brought the frost of her land in her voice, letting its frigid air settle around them. "We made a _deal_. Have you forgotten?"

"We are ready-"

"Zuko, are hearing yourself?" She hissed, snatching her hand back from him, balling it into a fist by her side. "When that soldier makes it back to the fire nation and tells the Fire Lord of where he fought us, he'll know where we're headed. Don't you see what will happen?"

Once that soldier appears in front of the Fire Lord, the direction of where they're headed would be obvious to him - he'll assume they are heading towards the South Pole. And her people, what's left of them, would be in immediate danger, with no protection. Ozai sending a ship out to decimate the tribe isn't below him, and having Zuko out them the way he has, it filled her anguish and horror.

The firebender let out a sound of rage, mirroring her stance. "You think we should have killed that soldier? To allow Ozai to think there is no one to question him, to challenge him for the throne?"

"That's not the point! You know I would love Ozai to lose sleep, worried about his son coming for him." her voice was raising, her hands gripping onto her pants tightly to stop them from trembling, the burning of her anger warming her through. How was this prince, who remained under everyone's noses, so short-sighted about his decision? Did he think with Zhao now out of the picture, he can be reckless?

Zuko ran his fingers through his hair, facing away before turning back to her with a sneer. "Then what's the problem? You think I don't know what I'm doing?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I think!" She responded back immediately, unflinching when he stocked towards her, feeling his rage pouring from him in waves. "Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

He towered over her, forcing her to tilt her head back to maintain eye contact with him. Katara wasn't going to budge and she wasn't afraid of him. She could hear his labor breathing, standing so close she could see the specs of gold in his eyes.

"Since you think organizing such an opposition is so easy, tell me, waterbender," eyes narrowed, he leaned down, pushing himself further into her personal space. "What could go so wrong?"

"I'll tell you what could go wrong, _prince,"_ she leered, unwilling to back down. "Your family will know we're going south and you want to know what's south, you arrogant prick?"

She dismissed the arrogant scoff from him, keeping her eyes on him to make sure he heard her when she spoke her next words. 

"The Southern Water Tribe." She answered, her voice strained by the effort it took to contain her rage.

She watched, waiting to see how the prince would react to her words, knowing he was starting to understand when his eyes widened.

But now, she didn't care to mask how infuriated she was. "That fire bending, selfish, _evil_ bastard will send a fleet out to _my_ tribe, you know what will happen then?" 

She pushed at his chest, lengthening the space between them, pointing at him as he stumbled back a few paces, his face ashen. "I will not have a home to return to. My people will be _killed,_ now that he knows I'm traveling with you."

"Katara, I-"

She refused to listen to him, wanting him to truly understand what his decision has done. "No. You made a promise to me, that we'll work together as equals."

She straightened up her shoulder, turning away from him to get a better handle of her anger. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, willing the feel of the ocean nearby to calm her. What Zuko had done, it can't be undone. The soldier left a day ago, it would be a waste of time to search for him now. 

"I gave you my word that your people will be protected."

She wanted to laugh at that, wanted to cry at the prospect of it. Her people, only so few left. All alone with no protection. The men left a couple of years before she did - she doesn't even know if they came back.

And if they hadn't, her brother wouldn't be able to protect it all by himself.

She promised them the next time she stepped foot on the icy tundra of her land, it would be with news that the war is over, that they wouldn't have to fear the black snow again.

Glancing over at her companion, she gave him a ruthless grin. "You better hope that's the case. If my people are harmed, firebender," turning around fully, she walked in the direction of the ocean, stopping in front of him briefly.

"Ozai isn't the only one who should fear my wrath, mark my words."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such a short chapter but the next one will be longer!


	11. Village of the Sympathizers

He fucked up.

They’ve been traveling for three days and Katara has only said three words to him the whole time.

And he doesn’t blame her - the thought that Ozai would send a fleet out to her home in retaliation for traveling with him didn’t even come to mind.

He knew he fucked up and there wasn’t much he could do to make up for it. Besides making sure her people are safe, there wasn’t anything else.

And Zuko realized he was a bit afraid of Katara. More so than he already was, that is. Before, she had been nice, borderline  _ sweet  _ to him and he had momentarily forgotten she could turn on him just as easily.

Even though he had brought her into the rebellion, made her one of his companion on his way to throw the Fire Lord off the throne, he knew she didn’t completely trust him. She made that very clear on the day she accepted the offer of being his partner on this journey. And Zuko doesn’t hold this against her - she has every right to be wary about him. He’s the grandson of the man who ordered the raid of her homeland. The fact that she was so friendly and spoke to him as a normal person, he clearly was taking it for granted. 

Looking over at her, he held in a sigh, wanting, anything, to break the silence that has fallen between them. He wanted them to go back to the way they were before but he knew this is something he couldn’t force. He had to wait until Katara felt ready to talk to him.

But when she held up her hand, causing the both of them to stop, he had abandoned the idea. He held his breath, feeling the warmth in the air for the potential attacker, only to frown when he couldn’t feel anyone.

“What is it?” He asked softly, inching just a tad bit closer to her. 

She quickly whirled around to him, the grim frown on her lips setting him further on the edge. “We are approaching a village. You are a man from the Fire Nation colonies born to an Earth Kingdom woman. Your family was killed in a raid and that’s why we are traveling together. Do I make myself clear?”

Usually, he was the one giving orders and it was strange, to hear someone with an authoritative voice that rivaled his. But he nodded, just glad that she was saying something to him in full sentences. 

“Do you have a name you went by when you were traveling before?”

Nodding again, the Fire Nation prince pulled out a ribbon and tied his hair up in a style he picked up from the earth bending men he often surrounded himself with. “Malo.”

Katara just made a sound of acknowledgment before she turned around, her stride confident once again and this time, he let the sigh out he held back out, missing the sound of her voice even if it was frigid.

“Zuko.”

He looked up at the waterbender, his eyes furrowed when he heard the hesitation in her voice. He has only heard it once before and it was odd, seeing her look uncertain. Just as Zuko was about to speak, to ask what was wrong, he saw firm conviction blanketing her expression. 

“I don’t exactly forgive you for what you did yet but I’m willing to put it aside for now. Next time, we discuss every tactical decision. And I’m not asking.” 

Before he broke Katara out from the palace prison, there wasn’t anyone that had a say in what he decided was the next course of action. He had advisors, input from people, but they never really questioned him, forced him to talk his plan through before he did them. It wasn’t something the prince was used to and he knew it was something that needed to be worked on. Especially when he brings the world into a new era of peace.

And he made a promise to Katara, that this be her fight just as much as it was his. What kind of person would he be to deny her of that?

For that reason, he straightened up his back, locked his gaze with hers, and agreed to what she said.

He saw some of the tension leave her shoulder and in turn, he felt himself relax.

“Besides, you looked so miserable, I had to take pity.” For the first time in days, Zuko swears he saw a ghost of a smile dancing on her lips. 

Giving her a sly smile, he began walking until they were side by side once again, relieved that she was joking with him once again. 

-

The village seemed so untouched by the war but by the way everyone was so suspicious of him, he had a feeling they’ve had the unfortunate luck of meeting Fire Nation soldiers. But when Katara told them his fictional backstory, he saw sympathy in their eyes, and he had to nod along while they cursed his home nation.

And they cursed the nation for  _ him. _

But what caught him by surprise was the way the villagers interacted with Katara. They knew her by name, they embraced her - he wonders how it came to be. He wasn’t completely shocked though, Katara always had a way with people that he admired. But with how close they are to her home, he thinks there might be another reason.

He felt terrible, having the sympathy of these villagers. Guilt ate at him when they offered him free food, offered him shelter - he almost broke the facade when one of the families offered to take him in.

Watching the way they had warmed up to him immensely, he wonders if this was how the world worked, before his great-grandfather ruined the peace.

He mentioned it quietly to Katara on their first night there, how terrible he felt for using their hospitality like this.

Katara had acknowledged it but her words were less than comforting..

“Malo,” she paused, taking in her surrounding before scooting closer to him,. “If they found out who your father is, even I can’t protect you from their rage. This village might seem untouched by the war but the history is there, and until the Fire Nation has made reparations for what it has done to the world, they will hold all fire nation citizens with hatred.”

This wasn’t new - this is hardly the first village who hated the people of his nation. It just felt wrong, to use this ruse, to use their sympathy like this. But to save himself, and Katara to an extent, he had to continue being Malo, the man whose family was killed in a raid.

That specific part of the story though, he wonders what the purpose of it was. Why was it important to mention that a fire nation raid was the cause of his supposed family’s death? Zuko wanted to ask Katara but when he heard her soft breathing, he realized she was asleep and it was best to keep it to himself until they left the village behind.

Still troubled by the generosity the villagers were showing him, he fell into a fitful sleep.

And the next morning, when Katara walked up to him with a komono-rhino, he was caught off guard. They hadn’t talked about getting another animal as a means of transportation and he saw the prices these animals were going for - it was best they saved as much money as possible.

He waited until they had left the people behind to bring it up.

“How’d you get the komono-rhino? The prices weren’t cheap.” Sliding up the animal, he gave her a hand, helping her settle in front of him.

She chuckled but the sound was so mirthless, he wonders if he asked the wrong question.

“The village we just left is called Dosizi Village. Before the last fire raid of my tribe, we had a very close connection to this village. It was where any bender before was smuggled out to. They hosted any waterbender who was running away from the raids.”

This made a lot of sense to him. Even though the village was in the Earth Kingdoms, there were people who didn’t look exactly like them. Some had blue eyes and hair as thick as Katara’s. But he knew this wasn't the full story so he waited to see if she would continue.

“You mentioned Kyoshi Island - some of our people hid there too. But because of how protective Dosizi was of my people, they were the ones who we trusted most.” Here, her smile was humorless, ruthless and Zuko felt a sinking sense of dread drop low in his stomach.

“What happened?”

She took in a breath, and he watched the slow rise of anger in her eyes. “Before the last raid, the Fire Nation was convinced there were no more benders of the South Pole. We made sure that’s what they thought. But,” she paused, a sigh filled with such sorrow left her lips and his breath froze in his chest. 

When she turned to him, the anger in her gaze ebbed away with only anguish left. He had a feeling, what she was going to admit next.

“Someone in that village betrayed us. They told a soldier of the Southern Raiders about a waterbender in the South Tribe.”

He exhaled sharply, realizing that the bender she was talking about was  _ her.  _ The Southern Raiders - those trusted by his father and his father before, to raid the Southern Ocean. Zuko was not fond of them. He hated the fleet. Hated everything it stood for and the men with it. Seeing the sadness in Katara’s eyes, he added a whole nother reason for his distaste of them. 

The first thing he was going to do after getting the crown, was to disband that fleet.

After he calls off the war, that is.

“My mother died in the raid, claiming to be the last waterbender. She wasn’t the only one they killed that day.” She took in a staggering breath and Zuko felt his heart clench at the wretched look she wore. 

Her mother died protecting her. This was something he understood - soon after Zuko told his uncle about his plans to take his father down, the older man explained to him what really happened to his mother.

She also died protecting her child.

“She was brave.” He whispered softly, his arms tightening around her slightly.

A watery smile on her lips, Katara nodded. “I know. The villagers found the traitor and… the sight wasn’t pretty from what I’ve heard.” She grimaced, sighing before petting the animal. “Ever since then, the village has been trying to reconnect with my tribe, trying to help out as much as possible but my father didn’t trust them anymore.

“So when I stumbled upon them, they did everything they could to help me. They felt guilty, knowing that one of their people helped in the outcome of my mother’s fate. I don’t blame them for it,” she smiled at that and it reminded Zuko of how compassionate this woman was. How despite what this war took from her, she was so,  _ so _ kind.

The world doesn’t deserve her.

“They pointed me in the direction of Hama, the woman who taught me waterbending. Everyone in that village who was able to waterbend didn't know how to control it - most of them left the tribe before they could be taught. So because of our history and how I said I’m helping out in ending this atrocious war, they gave us this animal for free.”

Zuko couldn’t imagine it, not being taught to bend. He knew what it was like to hide his bending, it was the only way he was able to survive on the run as long as he did in the Earth Kingdoms. But it was nothing near the level that the Southern Water Tribe had to deal with.

“We’ll reach Kyoshi Island in less than a week,” he finally spoke up, his arms around her as they rode the animal. 

“Four days, to be exact. There’s a smaller fishing village by the water and they have a vessel hidden for me. But we’ll have to be careful.” 

This was a given but the way she said it, her voice sounding playful, he couldn’t help but feel suspicious by such a statement.

“Why?”

She grinned mischievously and he knew whatever she said next, he wouldn’t be prepared for until he saw it with his own eyes. 

“The Unagi. Better be prepared for a bumpy ride, prince.


	12. The Burial of Our Distance

Katara was slightly disappointed when they didn’t run into the Unagi. Of course, it was best they didn’t waste time but she wanted to watch Zuko’s reaction to it.

“It’s a bummer you didn’t see it. But welcome to Kyoshi Island.” Katara waved around them, the place registering vaguely. The last time she visited here, it had been brief - just a way for her to make it to the mainland. “You’ve been here before, right?”

To her surprise, Zuko shook his head. “No. When I met Suki, we were both in West Huyiro, a city a day or two south of Gaoling.”

When he first mentioned the head warrior, Katara had assumed he visited this island before.

"In that case, I would suggest to be careful." She warned, glancing around the deeper they got into the island. "I got lucky the first time through but I heard that if the Warriors come to capture you, it's in your best interest to follow along quietly."

"Suki did mention they do 'attack first, ask questions later.'" Zuko hummed but she noticed him moving closer to her. 

"That they are," she muttered, finding herself gravitating towards him as well. She knew to accept her own words but defending and fighting has been drilled into her, being on guard was second nature at this point.

The further inland they got, the more on edge she became. They've been here for two days so far and they had yet to see anyone.

On their second night they camped, she decided to bring it up.

"We haven't run into them yet." She was confused, wondering if maybe something happened to the Warriors.

Zuko looked up from the campfire he finished creating. "Do you think we'll run into them when we make it closer south?"

That made sense to her but since they weren't exactly hiding from them, she thought they would be found by now.

"We're still a long way out. Thank the spirits we were able to bring the rhino or else we'd be stuck here for weeks."

It had been one of their worries when they made it to the port city. She was afraid the boat would be too small for the animal to join but to her immense pleasure, when the owners realized she was trying to help end the war, they gave her the upgrade with no extra charge.

They wanted it to end just as badly as she did.

"I don't know."

Glancing over at her companion, Katara opened her mouth to ask him what he meant when she caught the curl of his lips. And she was quickly getting familiar with what it meant.

"Being stuck in a forest with a pretty woman doesn't sound so bad."

"How original," she couldn't help but laugh, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "So you think I'm pretty?" She asked, her own lips tugging into a coy smile.

"Beautiful, really."

_ Tui,  _ he was dreading on dangerous waters.

"Is that so?" dropping her voice, she stood up from her spot across from him. Tugging her outer layer, she let it settle around her feet, watching him the entire time.

She saw the way his eyes trailed over her, not bothering to hide his growing want for her and this, Katara liked. He wasn't one to shy away from her, to add funny meanings to his words. He gave just good as she did. And it added to her own desires, to wanting him as much as he did.

Stalking across the campsite, his eyes locked on hers when she stopped right in front of him, his next words leaving her breathless.

"I would never lie to you," he spoke softly, with such earnestness that really, she knew he wouldn't. 

"Tell me more about what you think of me." Stepping closer, she brought her hands up to comb her fingers through his hair, tugging it slightly to maintain their eye contact. 

She watched the bobble of his adam apple, the way his eyes were slowly blowing wide and felt her own desires rising.

His hands came up and he placed them on her hips, his touch so warm, it nearly seared her. It felt too good and she wanted to know how they would feel without the barrier of her clothes.

"You're stunning, powerful," slowly, his hands started leaving a trail up her sides, causing a shiver to wreck through her. "Dangerous. Smart."

Humming, her grip in his hair tightened, surprised by how much she liked hearing his praise. Each word fueling the warmth through her and just as he said the last word, she slid into his lap, pressing herself flush against him. 

"You must think of me a lot," she chuckled, the sound choking off when she felt his hand on her bottom. They weren't squeezing her but Katara suddenly wished they were. Wished that their clothes were now no longer on them but on a pile right next to their sleeping bag.

He bared his teeth as he grinned, pulling her tighter. "Guilty."

"Mm," from here, she could feel just how exactly she was affecting him. "That's alright," with a twitch of her lips as her only warning, she grounded down against him. "I think about you a lot."

His head dropped to her shoulder, his mouth pressed against the exposed skin as he let out a soft groan. The sound traveled through her, pooling in her lower abdomen, making her warmer and crave  _ him. _

She moved her hips again, her eyes fluttering shut when it hit  _ just right. _

" _ Fuck, _ " he squeezed his hands, bringing her impossibly closer as he began kissing up her neck, and this wasn't the best of times to start something like this. Out here, in the middle of the forest, in an unfamiliar territory.

When he started grinding against her, slowly, so terribly maddening as he added his teeth along with his tongue, Katara decided that she was right. But she  _ wanted  _ it and that was enough.

Tightening her fingers in his hair, she tugged his head back until she could rest her forehead against his. His breathing was just as ragged as hers was and with a lick of her lips, she told him just exactly what she wanted.

"Zuko," she muttered, watching the way his eyes dragged from lips to her eyes and  _ spirits, _ he was looking at her like he could devour her. "I want you to fuck me."

She saw when the words registered and instead of pouncing as she expected he would, he gave her a slow, wicked smile.

"Oh, I'm going to do more than just fuck you," he muttered, his hands slipping under her tunic. "Don't worry about that, darling." 

The words sending heat straight to her suddenly aching center. "Yeah?" She was already breathless, but she wasn't going to easily give in. One hand trailing from their grip on his hair to his chin. "What are you going to do?" 

Their lips were so close, she could almost feel the words as he talked and all she could think of was closing the gap, to finally quench her desires for this man since she first laid eyes on him.

"I'm going to-"

His words were cut off by the sound of people dropping all around them and she cursed as she leaped off of him. She had been too occupied with her wants, with the crown prince, to realize when they were not alone anymore. Hand scrambling to find her water canteen, she forgot their earlier discussion on what to do when they ran into the Warriors. Right now, all she could think about was surviving but just as she found it, her arms were jerked back, and then felt rope being tied around her.

She only had a moment to look around at her captors, saw the way Zuko was tied up as well and the green uniform was the last thing she registered before a blind was pulled over her eyes.

-

They didn't knock them out and for that Katara was grateful. But when she asked them to take the cover over her eyes off, she wasn't met with very nice words.

For two years, she was able to go without being caught. Granted, she  _ did  _ want to be captured by the Kyoshi Warriors so Zuko could talk to them and she sent a quick prayer to Tui and La that these were them. Otherwise, she would be only slightly embarrassed to have been captured because she was distracted by a man.

Only slightly because she was upset that they didn't go further. It wasn’t the first them a near-kiss happened and Katara was wondering if something was keeping them from such.

They stopped after a day of riding and she knew from the position of the moon. She was roughly grabbed and dragged into what she thought was a house of some sort before being shoved onto the ground. A grunt then a thud next to her told her that Zuko was receiving the same treatment. 

"We found them last night on our scouting trip."

One of the women said and Katara recognized her as the one who denied her sight. 

"Undo the biding around their eyes."

From the authoritative voice, she knew this woman was in charge. Hoping it was Suki, the head Warrior Zuko talked about, she smiled when she could finally see again.

And when she could, she felt a little better about being caught off-guard. From the uniform and the makeup, she knew these Warriors were indeed the Kyoshi Warriors.

But the woman giving the orders didn't return the nicety. "Who are you?" She asked just as two other women stepped into the building and stood behind her.

From where she was laid out, she couldn't exactly see Zuko but his quiet breathing let her know he was close by. "Well, my name is-"

“Katara?”

One of the new Warriors spoke up, their jaw dropping when it seemed they got a better look at her and Katara raised her eyebrows in surprise. Did her name make it across the world? But then the voice registered and in turn, she mirrored their expression.

“Sokka?”

She stared, thinking maybe she really did hallucinate her brother’s voice. Was she missing him so much that Katara was starting to project him onto other people?

“Sokka, as in your brother, Sokka?” Came Zuko’s voice and she realized how insane it sounded when he said that. But this person knew her name.

“I’m going insane,” she whispered.

The Warrior she deemed as the leader seemed just as surprised and glanced over at her comrade. “Katara, as in your  _ sister,  _ Katara?”

“Wait, is that you, Sokka _? _ ” She had to ask again, confirm that maybe she didn’t just manifest his voice.

He nodded, still looking at her dumbly. “Yeah, that’s definitely my sister, Suki.”

_ So this is Suki. _

“Oh, in that case,” Suki jerked her head and immediately, hands came around to untie the rope, but they weren’t any more gentle than they were when she was first hauled into this house.

“Thank you for your warm hospitality,” she muttered, rubbing her sore wrists as she looked back to see if the same was done for Zuko.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned back to Suki and her brother. “What about him?”

“Well, we know who  _ you  _ are but not- wait,” the head warrior cranked her neck around to better take in the crown prince and she saw the same realization that dawned Sokka, blanket her face. “ _ Zuko? _ ”

“The one and only.”

Katara rolled her eyes. Of course, he would try to be witty in this moment. But he had mentioned that they met so she wasn’t surprised when Suki made the order to untie him as well.

“I see you finally found Katara,” The leader mused, her arms crossed as she watched them stand. “Well, I would apologize for the welcoming treatment, but I’m not sorry.”

Katara waved her off, knowing perfectly well that they were seen as trespassers at first. She couldn’t fault them for wanting to protect their land. No, her focus was back on her brother. They haven’t seen each other since their heartbreaking goodbye a couple of years back. When she made the journey out to learn how to properly protect her home and end the war.

Sokka wanted to come along with her, wanted to be there for her,  _ protect  _ her, but they knew their village wouldn’t survive if they both left. They were what was keeping the community together, raising the kids and treating the elders.

She walked up to him, pausing just as she was only a couple of feet away. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, so many things she wanted to tell him but seeing him now when her only goal for the past month was getting to see him, she didn’t know where to start.

Then he was breaking out into a smile, his arms open, and she knew it was going to be okay. “You look terrible, lil’ sis.”

When did her eyes start watering? A laugh bubbled from her throat as she threw herself into his opened arms, clinging tightly as the sound turned into a choked-sob.

“I’m here, I’m here,” his soothing words filling the gaping in her heart she had ever since leaving the ice land that was her home, that was  _ their _ home. And she heard his own voice wobble, crack with the strength he was using to keep himself together. 

Laughing once again, she pulled away with a sniff, letting her eyes look over him. Smirking, she patted his shoulder, feeling the broken pieces of herself fitting back together again. “I wish I saw what it took to get you into this.”

“Ah,” he grimaced, glancing back towards Suki but the mirth never left his gaze. “I think it was a blessing from Tui and La you didn’t witness it.”

“Suki,” she pivoted on her heels, a smile dancing on her lips. “You are now my role model.”

The lead Warrior barked out a laugh, her eyes softening as well. “Well, it was either he learned some respect or be fed to the Unagi.”

“I very much like to eat and not be eaten.”

Katara knew she missed her brother but it wasn’t until she was standing in front of him, did she realize just how much. They were the only kids around their age back in the village - he was her best friend.

“As welcoming as it is to see familiar faces,” Suki started, the warmth melting from her posture. “If you’re both here, I figured it is for something important. Are you hungry? We can talk over a meal.”

Katara sobered up, the reason for their visit in the first place coming back to her. As much as it was nice to be reunited with her brother, they still had a war to fight.

“If that’s possible, please.” She answered for the both of them before turning back to her brother. “I have so many questions to ask.” She lowered her voice to a near murmur. “So many things to tell you.”

“Well, lil’ sis.” He threw an arm around her. “Welcome to Kyoshi Island.”

-

They sat around the table, making idle chat and Katara couldn’t hold herself back. She wanted to take this moment, to talk about anything other than the loaded conversation waiting for them but they were already short with time.

“Sokka,” she spoke up. She didn’t know where to start with her questions but then he nodded she knew he understood. He sat up, no longer wearing the Kyoshi Warrior outfit or the makeup.

“I left the Tribe a couple of months ago. Turns out, my little sister is actually quite famous.” He leaned back in his seat, the amused smile on his lips confusing her.

“What?”

“About five months ago, a woman and a man came to our shore. Hama and Pakku.”

Blinking, she dropped her spoon in shock. Her mentor and Northern Water Tribe Master Waterbender? She has never met him but she knew him just as she new some of their tradition was different from hers. Heading up to the North Pole had been her first priority because she knew they were better off than her tribe was but then she ran into Hama in the EarthKingdom. And being taught the Southern way of bending appealed to her more.

“Master Pakku?” She asked first, more shocked that he was at the South Pole than Hama. “Why is he there?”

“Word reached the Northern Water Tribe that a waterbender was fighting in the war and it drew his attention. Everyone in their tribe was accounted for so immediately, he knew it was someone from the South Pole.” He explained, shoving another piece of food in his mouth before he continued. “Turns out, Gran-Gran was engaged to him and he knew that meant we weren’t completely wiped out. Said he took a boat out the very next morning.”

She knew her grandmother was born in the North and fled their stifling traditions when she was betrothed. But she had no idea she was engaged to Master Pakku.

“Hama said that once you left her, a master in bending just after a few weeks and besting her more than she bested you, she knew it was time to come home. They ran into each other just before crossing this island.” 

The admission eased her and she wasn’t aware how tense she was until that moment. When she left her tribe, she was worried about how they would survive and worked hard to master her bending. To be able to come back and build proper homes, proper defenses in case of an attack. It was why they were rushing as quickly as they were to reach her home.

“So everyone’s okay?” She asked softly, picking up her utensil once again. She could feel Suki and Zuko watching them closely but Katara didn’t give them much thought.

“More than okay, actually.” He bit into another piece and she couldn’t help scrunching her nose in mild disgust. Years apart didn’t improve his eating habits. “A couple of weeks after them, more boats came in. From Earth Kingdom cities.”

“What?” She said for the second time, her own food now abandoned. From the Earth Kingdom?

He nodded vigorously. “I know! I was just as surprised. They actually brought up  _ your  _ name and how you helped them out. They knew our tribe was suffering greatly in the hands of the Fire Nation and wanted to help us. Though,” grabbing a napkin, he wiped his mouth before throwing her another smile. “They underestimated just how cold it could get.”

Her jaw dropping in shock, she was waiting for Sokka to drop the other shoe, to say he was joking. But then he was staring at her with something like  _ pride  _ and she knew he was only telling the truth. Speechless, she dropped her eyes, feeling her cheeks warm up. She hadn’t realized she left that great of an opinion on all those villages and cities. Katara was just a girl from the Southern Water Tribe, she didn’t think people would have remembered her.

“With their help and the benders, we were able to move the village closer to the pole, in Viano, and build up better protection barriers. That’s when I decided to come look for you.”

Since protecting the Tribe had been the reason why he stayed behind, she wasn’t surprised to know his immediate thought after securing the safety of their people was to look for her. And hearing that her people were going to be  _ okay,  _ she felt like she could take her first, real breath. Viano was so far inland that unless one grew up on the land and knew their way around, it would be near impossible to find. From what her parents and grandmother said, it used to be a very beautiful city, filled with bustling people and laughter. It was where their parents were born before moving closer to the coast.

Plus, it was much warmer there than in the port city. 

“Katara,” her brother’s voice interrupted her thoughts and he was looking at her with such a soft look, it nearly broke her heart. “I don’t know if you realize, but you brought hope to them. Both the people of our Tribe and those who showed up to help us. They believe the end of the war is near now.” He reached out, gently squeezing her hand.

The admission floored her. Katara didn’t realize how many believed in her, believed that she could do this. That they believe the war will end now that she was on the front lines, fighting for the peace of the world. 

It was humbling.

Straightening her shoulders, she would take this just like she took in any other challenges and responsibilities; head on.

Her tribe wasn't the only one relying on her. And she would be damned to let them all down.

“Now, I got a few questions myself.” He pulled away, eyebrows raised he glanced from her to the crown prince. “Starting with what are you doing this further south?”

“I was actually coming for you.” She answered, finally deciding to finish up her food. “You might be dumb sometimes but you have a great mind sometimes. Also,” she admitted her next words quietly. “I missed you.”

“Aw,” there was that easy smile again that was just so  _ Sokka.  _ “I missed you, baby sister. I always told you I was the smart one between the two of us.”

Rolling her eyes, she threw her napkin at him. “Whatever. Anyways,” she paused, looking over to Zuko, who had been quietly watching them the entire time. She wasn’t sure what to say, what Suki knew or didn’t know. She already told him that when they finally get on the journey back north, she was going to fill Sokka in on everything. There wasn’t anyone she trusted more than her brother. 

He set his cup down before turning his attention to Suki. “Do you remember the last time we spoke?”

The Earth Kingdom woman paused in her meal to sit up straighter. Slowly, she lowered the utensil down and the small on her lips are now gone, replaced by an eerie seriousness. 

“I assumed that was the case. Is it time?”

Zuko nodded and pulled out a scroll, handing it over to her. “This is the information on everyone. Protect it with your life.”

Suki took from him with a grim set of her lips. “I have an excellent memory. It will be burned by once I memorize it.”

Katara watched as they stared at each other for a moment before a single nod from the Fire Nation prince had her standing up. This time, her eyes roamed over the room, stopping each time it landed on a warrior.

“Girls,” her voice was commandeering and she wasn’t talking to the waterbender but Katara felt herself stand in attention as well. “We have been summoned. Blackpawn has been activated. You know what to do.”

The warriors all chimed in their understanding before filing out of the room and Katara wished she had the same power Suki possessed. Said girl gave them a quick smile before following the rest of them. Pausing at the doorway, she spoke over her shoulder.

“Not to rush you or anything, but I think it would be best if you left tomorrow morning. We’ll come look for you when we find the mole.” And with that, she vanished.

“Spirits, isn’t she amazing?”

Eyes wide, she whipped her head in her brother’s direction and Katara couldn’t believe she missed it earlier. Her brother was  _ whipped. _

Suki was officially the best person she knew.

Snorting, Katara stood up and grabbed her plate. It was nice having her brother back. “Well, big brother, ready to have the whole of the Fire Nation hunting you down?”

“I’m ready to kick some fire ass and end this war already,” he muttered and as if just remembering about the other man in the room, he narrowed his eyes at the firebender.

“I heard about you.”

Zuko raised his lone brow. “I heard about you, too.”

Katara stopped, her eyes darting between both men, wondering where her brother was going with this conversation. 

He continued to look at the prince with a calculating glare and Katara was ready to intervene when he opened his mouth. “Well, if my sister hasn’t murdered you yet, you must not be half bad. I’m Sokka, the amazing child of Chief Hakoda.” He held out his arm and she would have smacked her forehead if she didn’t know this was Sokka testing him.

And when Zuko grasped his arm in the way she told him all those moons ago that was specifically  _ Southern  _ Water Tribe, she felt herself breathe easier. Her brother despised Fire Nation’s ruling family just as much as she did and she was worried about how he would react to Zuko, the son of the current Fire Lord.

His acceptance of the firebender was going to make their journey easier. 

Also, tortuous because as much as all this had been taking an emotional toll on her, she hadn’t forgotten what nearly happened out there, in the middle of the forest.

What she asked Zuko to do.

Biting her bottom lip, she watched as Zuko slipped into the room designated for him and she opened the door to hers.

Glancing back, she saw her brother step into a room further away from them and making up her mind, she softly closed the door. Keeping her movements quiet, she slid the firebender’s door open and closed it right behind her.

Eyes trailing over the room, they landed on the figure in the bed and she sucked in a sharp breath when she caught his gaze.

The tug of his lips, the bare of his teeth made her think he was expecting her. And any other time, Katara would be annoyed by such thoughts. But when he crooked his finger, beckoning her over, she decided it didn’t matter at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter came out longer than i was expecting, tbh

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!♡


End file.
